El chico de la capa negra
by x-Claire-x
Summary: — ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Solo necesitaba decirle que la amaba y ya. — eso fue lo que dijo, sin saber que estaba a punto de ver a media aldea arder por culpa de aquella confesión…
1. Un secreto entre amigos

¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo una nueva historia, esta vez de Naruto, donde entrarán en escena algunos de los personajes de la nueva generación. Espero que les guste, la he hecho con mucho cariño y espero que se diviertan tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla. Ahora sin más preámbulos les dejo con el primer capitulo.

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la serie de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero sí la historia.

 **Capítulo 1: Un secreto entre amigos**

Se acercó despacio hasta ella y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas. Sus mejillas estaban fuertemente sonrojadas, pero aún así enfrentó su mirada.

—Yo ... llevo mucho tiempo queriendo decirte algo muy ... — no pudo continuar, pues una fuerte risa lo detuvo. —¿Y ahora qué te sucede?— preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados, aún sosteniendo su mano.

Le miró fijó de pies a cabeza para comenzar a reírse otra vez de él.

—Es enserio, ya no te rías. — poco a poco comenzaba a darle un tic nervioso en el ojo.

—Lo-lo siento. Continúa. — le dijo secándose algunas lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos por la risa.

—Bueno.

El rubio le miró y corrió algunos de los negros cabellos que cubrían su rostro.

—Pues, sucede que yo ... — una nueva carcajada le interrumpió. —Vamos, ¿por qué te ríes? — preguntó totalmente fastidiado.

—Es-es que no-no puedo... tu cara...

Tanta era su risa que, sin poder mantenerse en pie, se había dejado caer al piso en donde ahora se encontraba riendo con las manos en el estómago.

—¿Sabes qué? Yo me largo — el rubio cogió su mochila y dio la media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

—Amooor, ¡espérame!

Le gritó corriendo tras él. Al alcanzarle, se colgó de su cuello por la espalda.

— ¿Pensabas dejarme sola? — susurró un su oído con la voz más dulce que pudo.

—Ya basta, no seas idiota. — el rubio se soltó con fuerza de su agarre.

—¿Es que ya no me amas? — le preguntó mientras se restregaba un ojo como si estuviese llorando.

—No digas estupideces.

Con un certero golpe en la cabeza hizo que la negra peluca que traía puesta cayera al suelo dejando ver el blanco de su cabello.

—Se supone que me ayudarías, no que vendrías a fastidiarme.

—Mi-mi belleza.

Comenzó a lloriquear Mitsuki mientras se miraba en un espejo de bolsillo intentando acomodarse otra vez la peluca. El rubio se había sentado en la orilla del camino y afirmaba entre la palma de sus manos la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué confié en ti para esto. — el peliblanco le imitó sentándose a su lado con la peluca entre las manos.

—Vamos, no te desanimes. — puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo. —Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien cuando se lo digas.

Las palabras de su amigo intentaban en vano darle ánimos.

—Tal vez, pero soy demasiado cobarde como poder decírselo.

Una lágrima rebelde escapó de sus ojos resbalando por su nariz hasta caer al suelo, sin lograr pasar desapercibida por los dorados ojos de su compañero. Lentamente, con la peluca puesta una vez más, el peliblanco acercó su rostro hasta él lo suficiente como para susurrarle al oído.

—No llores, yo todavía te amo.

—¡Cállate cochino homosexual, yo no bateo para ese lado!

—Boruto, ¿acaso ya no me amas? Es porque mi cabello no es tan bello como antes, ¿cierto?

—Ya cállate, ¡solo espera a que te ponga las manos encima!

Su grito se escuchó claro por las calles de la aldea entre las que ahora comenzaba a perseguir al peliblanco.

—¡Auxilio, un degenerado quiere abusar de mí!

Todos los que pasaban por el lugar detuvieron sus actividades para ver a qué se debía tal griterío y fue con una extraña escena con la que se encontraron, en donde lo que parecía ser una chica era perseguida por un rubio envuelto en un aura asesina que le arrojaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

— ¡Cierra la boca! Ahora todos creerán que soy un pervertido degenerado.

Muchos de los presentes que observaban ya habían comenzado a cuchichear entre ellos sobre lo que sucedía.

—La juventud de hoy ¿no? Y pensar que es el hijo del Hokage

—Ni que lo digas Fumiko, cada vez empeoran más…

* * *

Desde las afueras de la florería se podía observar a un muchacho rubio que alzaba sus ojos jade al cielo para contemplar el día. El sol aún no llegaba a su punto máximo. Podían apreciarse algunas nubes que avanzaban con calma, dejando pasar poco a poco los minutos. De pronto, una refrescante brisa agitó su cabello mientras que él respiraba una gran bocanada de aire.

 _Qué hermoso día_.

Pensó para sus adentros en tanto bajaba la vista del cielo para posar sus ojos en el hermoso ramillete de narcisos que tenía en una mano.

 _Mejor me voy, de seguro ha de estar esperándome._

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro dando por finalizado el descanso.

El chico partió calmado y sonriente por entre las calles de la aldea. Su ánimo se veía impulsado por el hermoso clima de aquel día y por el exquisito aire fresco que emanaba de entre la vegetación, trayendo consigo aquel dulce aroma que inundaba sus pulmones. Distraído en el paisaje no notó que había avanzado ya bastantes calles.

 _Que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando uno se entretiene._

Tras un breve suspiro volvió a fijar sus ojos en el camino, de otro modo tal vez seguiría de largo. Rápidamente su vista se fijó unos cuantos metros más adelante donde dos de sus amigos corrían con prisa en dirección contraria a la suya. Instantáneamente alzó su mano derecha y formó una sonrisa en sus labios para saludarlos, pero tras unos segundos esta se borró, al mismo tiempo en que dejaba de agitar la mano luego de darse cuenta que los otros dos muchachos no corrían para encontrarle si no que, al parecer, el rubio que venía atrás se encontraba persiguiendo a un asustado peli… ¿negro? ¿Pero qué carajos sucedía aquí? De seguro algo malo le ocurriría si permanecía ahí por más tiempo, pero aunque quiso, no logró efectuar un escape.

— ¡Oh! Joven de buen corazón, le ruego que me ayude. Un secuestrador de jovencitas hermosas me persigue.

El ''pelinegro'' se escondió detrás del de coleta para evitar la paliza que Boruto estaba a punto de propinarle.

— ¡Cobarde! ¿Por qué te escondes?

Desde la espalda del oji-jade se asomaba por sobre su hombro el chico de la peluca. El rubio de cabello alborotado comenzó a correr para alcanzarle, pero ambos terminaron dando vueltas alrededor del otro muchacho.

—Oigan… — ambos ignoraron la voz del otro chico manteniéndose sumidos en sus propios asuntos. — ¿Chicos?

— Ya verás cuando te atrape, te dejaré como saco de boxeo.

— ¡Auxilio! Este sujeto me…

—¡Basta! — ambos jóvenes pararon en seco. — ¡¿Qué rayos les sucede?!

Los dos se miraron entre sí para luego posar su vista en Inojin.

— ¡Él empezó! — gritaron al unísono mientras se apuntaban mutuamente.

—No me interesa quien comenzó, ¡yo solo quiero que paren! — su vista de pronto se fijo en el de ojos dorados. —Acaso… ¿traes puesta una peluca?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Es que me veo mal?

De su bolsillo sacó un espejo y comenzó a mirarse, acomodándose la peluca como si de una joven rica con un extravagante peinado se tratase. Tanto a Boruto como a Inojin les resbaló una gotita por la nuca.

—Algo me dice que si pregunto, no me gustará oír la respuesta.

—Créeme, no quieres saberla. — dijo Boruto dándole la razón.

 _Creo que dejar que me ayudara fue la peor decisión de mi vida._

 **Flash back**

—Hace mucho tiempo que quería decirte algo, y es que… ¡Te amo!

— ¿Qué tú me amas? — preguntó alguien a sus espaldas.

El rubio se sobresaltó tragando sonoramente algo de saliva. Se volteó de forma lenta, temeroso de hacerlo.

—Tú- tú… ¿hace cuánto estas aquí? — logró articular totalmente pálido.

—Lo suficiente como para escuchar todo lo que dijiste. — una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

El rubio sólo suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la hierba.

—Pues entonces deduzco que ya lo sabes.

— ¿Saber qué? ¿Que me amas perdidamente? Eso es demasiado obvio, soy extremadamente hermoso como para enamorarte. — dijo Mitsuki con un aire de superioridad.

— ¡Tú no, idiota! Me enamoré de Sara-chan. — reveló finalmente.

— ¡¿De ella?! Amigo, estás perdido. — mencionó el peliblanco riéndose un poco de él.

—Gracias por el ánimo, ''amigo''.

—Oye, intentar conquistarla a ella es condenarse a muerte, es algo que ya todo el mundo sabe. Ah rechazado a cada uno de sus pretendientes sin mencionar que, además, está el problema del sobreprotector de su padre y…

El peliblanco miró al rubio notando como parecía cada vez hundirse más en una horrible depresión.

—Mejor me callo.

Tal vez hablar en ese momento no fuese la mejor idea, pero no le gustaba demasiado ver así a su amigo. Aunque… de pronto, una brillante idea cruzó por su mente, una muy brillante idea.

—Ya lo tengo.

Mitsuki se volteó dándole la espalda a su compañero para comenzar a buscar algo entre sus cosas. Cuando lo encontró, se quedó quieto con una amplia sonrisa entre los labios.

— ¡Ta-da! — el peliblanco se había colocado una peluca negra al mismo tiempo en que volteaba a verlo. — Puedes practicar el decírselo conmigo y yo fingiré ser ella.

El rubio levantó una ceja bastante confundido.

— ¿Por qué traes una peluca en tu bolso?

—Eso no importa. Dime, ¿qué tal me veo? — dijo acomodándose las puntas del cabello con la mano.

—Bien marica.

—Solo es para ayudarte.

—Sí… yo no lo creo. — el Uzumaki se levantó y comenzó a caminar dispuesto a marcharse.

— ¡Aguarda! Si vas a decírselo ahora estoy seguro de cometerás algún estupidez. ¿No quieres acaso que sea perfecto?

Su cuerpo se congeló en ese momento, ese había sido un golpe bajo. Era cierto, quería que fuera perfecto; estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de Sarada y no soportaba pensar que podía ser rechazado al igual que los otros si las cosas no salían bien.

El rubio se había llevado el pulgar a los labios y lo apretaba levemente con los dientes, nervioso, intentando acelerar sus pensamientos.

—Tal vez tengas razón. — mencionó derrotado dejando escapar un suspiro. —De acuerdo, dejaré que me ayudes.

El peliblanco sonrió victorioso.

— ¡Excelente! Ya sabes que para eso están los amigos. Pero sí quiero que recuerdes una cosa: Si vas a besarme primero deberás invitarme a cenar.

El oji-azul se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, algo le decía que todo esto no acabaría para nada bien…

 **Fin flash back**

—Tú solo ignóralo, se le acabaron las pastillas que el doctor le recetó… Cambiando de tema, ¿qué te trae por aquí? — preguntó Boruto.

Inojin se quedó pensativo un momento y bajó la mirada hasta el ramo de flores que aún sostenía en la mano.

— ¡Oh! Es cierto, lo había olvidado. Lo siento chicos, debo irme. Hay algo importante que debo hacer.

El chico se marchó con prisa dejando a los otros dos colgados.

— ¿A dónde crees que irá? — el peliblanco se había llevado una mano al mentón, pensativo.

—No lo sé y no es de mi incumbencia. Por otro lado, será mejor que nosotros regresemos.

Ambos retomaron el camino por el que habían llegado en un inicio; el rubio había aceptado la amable petición de su madre para comprar los víveres de la cena y Mitsuki, como el buen amigo que era, aceptó (sin que se lo pidiera) acompañarlo, así podría fastidiarlo, ¡no! Quise decir ayudarlo… sí, ayudarlo.

Había pasado un rato y ya se encontraban tan solo a unas calles de la tienda, cuando de la nada, un fuerte grito arruinó la tranquilidad del ambiente.

— ¡Mira! Soy tan genial que ya le eh encontrado.

El rubio se volteó para ver hacia donde le indicaba su compañero. Tras echar un vistazo sus ojos se fijaron en el muchacho de coleta que yacía de pie frente a una puerta, aún con el ramo de flores en la mano. Cuando finalmente reconoció el lugar sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

— ¡Oye, Ino…! — el rubio le cubrió rápido la boca y lo arrastró tras un muro. — ¿Me puedes soltar?

Preguntó con dificultad. El rubio le soltó y comenzó a caminar de forma cuidadosa con la espalda pegada a la muralla.

— ¿Qué sucede? — no recibió respuesta. — ¡Lo estas espiando! Así que por él me cambiaste, ¿no? — le reprochó con un gesto de desprecio.

—Shhh… Fíjate bien.

Mitsuki dirigió su vista una vez más hasta el otro muchacho y observó con mucho cuidado.

—No me digas que…

—Sí.

— ¡Ese peinado se le ve fabuloso!

—Exacto. ¡¿Qué?! No idiota. Esa es la casa de Sara-chan.

—Aaaa… pff, ya lo sabía.

Mencionó con un gesto desinteresado. Desde donde estaban lograron ver cuando el otro rubio tocó la puerta la cual fue abierta tras unos segundos. Una chica alta, de esbelta figura y cabellera negra salió a recibirle, al solo instante de verle ahí de pie saltó hasta sus brazos para recibirle. Cuando se separaron de su abrazo él le extendió las flores que traía, ella las recibió alegre y lo invitó a pasar desapareciendo de la vista de los otros dos.

El peliblanco giró asustado para ver a su compañero quien se mantenía estático en su lugar.

—Amigo, ¿estás bien? — le miró preocupado.

—Ese- ese bastardo. ¡Lo voy a matar!

Con un impulso provocado por los celos comenzó a correr en dirección a la casa, pero para su mala suerte su compañero resultó ser más ágil que él y logró posicionarse delante suyo impidiéndole el paso.

— ¡Cálmate! ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Irrumpir ahí como si fuera tu casa?

El rubio comenzó a morderse nervioso el labio inferior.

—Entonces, ¿qué hago?

Su voz delató la clara desesperación que lo carcomía por dentro.

— Es obvio, deberás anticipar su próximo movimiento.

— ¿Movimiento?

—Así es. Él está usando un método de conquista que consiste en ejecutar una serie de tácticas infalibles para hacer que cualquier chica caiga rendida en tus brazos. Y en este mismo momento él está llevando a cabo el primer movimiento.

— ¿Y tú como se supone que sabes eso?

—Simple, porque soy un genio. — sonrió orgulloso. El Uzumaki alzó una ceja totalmente incrédulo. — ¿Qué? Ah, está bien. Lo saqué de este libro.

El peliblanco sacó un libro de tapa dura desde el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y lo sujetó desde arriba para dejar el título a la vista.

 ** _Cómo conquistar a una chica en 5 días._**

El rubio se acercó para tomarlo y le dio una rápida ojeada.

 _Para muchos conquistar a una chica es algo complicado o casi imposible, y qué decir de hacerlo en poco tiempo. Aquí podrás aprender cómo hacer que cualquier chica caiga rendida en tus brazos con unos simples pasos. ¡Comencemos!_

 _Paso 1: Ve a la tienda y compra un ramo de flores. Asegúrate de que sean sus favoritas (…)_

El chico levantó la vista y volvió a fijarse en su compañero.

— Jamás había visto un libro más extraño en mi vida. ¿De dónde lo sacaste? — preguntó curioso.

—Ah, Inojin me lo prestó. — mencionó restándole importancia.

— ¡Ese bastardo! ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! Lo voy a matar, estúpido traidor.

El rubio arrojó el libro al suelo mientras comenzaba a insultar al oji-jade. Por su parte Mitsuki solo lo observaba divertido hacer su rabieta; había pasado por alto ese ''pequeño detalle'' cuando mencionó al otro chico, pero ver la reacción de su compañero en ese momento no le hacía arrepentirse de nombrarlo. Solo aguardó hasta que su compañero finalmente se calmara para decidirse a hablarle.

— ¿Terminaste?

El oji-azul lo miró a él y luego al libro para comenzar otra vez a insultar al otro rubio, pero ahora además había comenzado a saltar sobre el objeto. Cuando se cansó, bajó y le dio una fuerte patada al libro mandándolo a volar unos cuantos metros tras el peliblanco, quien en cámara lenta lo vio pasar sobre sí. Completamente enfadado, Boruto se dio la vuelta y pasó por el lado de su compañero que solo observaba atento sus movimientos. El rubio caminó hasta donde había llegado el libro, lo recogió, lo sacudió un poco y lo cargó entre sus brazos. Luego, con una postura completamente erguida pasó por su lado con los ojos cerrados.

—Aún lo necesito.

Al peliblanco le bajó una gotita al verlo marcharse de esa forma tan orgullosa. Solo negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír para luego correr hasta darle alcance.

* * *

—Muchas gracias por las flores, mi madre me volvería loca si no llegaban. Estoy segura de que estará muy feliz de verlas.

—No es nada, mi madre me dijo que estas eran sus favoritas. — mencionó mientras guardaba el dinero que la chica acababa de entregarle.

—Sí… bueno, algo así. — dijo admirando el ramo de narcisos que había colocado en un florero. —Gracias por traerlas hasta aquí, de verdad me has salvado.

—No fue nada, pero ahora será mejor que me vaya. Aún debo hacer otras entregas.

Suspiró con cansancio. La morena solo asintió y lo acompañó hasta la puerta. El muchacho salió a prisa mientras la chica desde el umbral le despedía con la mano.

* * *

Lejos de ahí dos jóvenes caminaban por las calles casi vacías del lugar. Uno se encontraba inmerso en un libro mientras que el otro caminaba totalmente aburrido a su lado con las manos tras la nuca.

—Oye, ¿ya sabes que será lo próximo que harás? — sus palabras solo se perdieron en el aire, ignoradas completamente por el rubio. —Tsk, que aburrido. — de pronto el ruido de un libro al cerrarse a su lado lo sobresaltó. —N-no me golpees. —suplicó.

—Ya lo terminé.

Sin decir más le extendido el libro y siguió caminando mientras el peliblanco le miraba extrañado.

—¿Y ahora?

—Sencillo. Comienza el plan: Conquistar a Sara-chan.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí. Sé que es algo corto por ser el primer capítulo y sé que tal vez algo loco, pero prometo que en los próximos capítulos se irá... ¿explicando más? Bueno, ya lo verán, solo sean pacientes. Estaré esperando con ansias sus reviews, si quieren que mejore algo o cualquier cosa, les agradecería sus comentarios. También aceptaré sus tomatazos y sus quejas, si es que las tienen.

Ya sin más que decir, nos veremos en un próximo capítulo. Muchos besos y un fuerte abrazo con todo mi cariño.

Claire fuera.


	2. Mitsuki ¡corre por tu vida!

¿Cómo están mis queridos lectores? Espero que estén bien, por mi parte yo estoy bastante emocionada porque por fin he podido subir el segundo capitulo. ¿Lo esperaban? Yo sí, realmente me emociona mucho continuar con esta historia y es que... ¡amo escribir sobre este par! Ojalá les guste este capitulo, lo he preparado con mucho amor para ustedes y una que otra locura que espero que les diviertan. Ahora, ¡momento de repuestas! (aunque solo sea una XD)

 **L3onn:** ¡Aaah!, mi primera fiel seguidora, no sé que decir :') (se emociona y grita como loca) Y pues sí, a mi también me encanta cuando se activa su ''modo celoso'', es tan tierno, y sobre Mitsuki... pues aquí verás muchas más de sus locuras. Y no te preocupes, yo también quiero que tengan muchos hijos jejeje, solo hay que esperar y ver que sucede con este par (se calla antes de revelar algo demás).

Muy bien, hora los dejo con el segundo capitulo el cual va dedicado especialmente a mi primera fiel seguidora, ojalá que lo disfrutes ya que pronto se viene lo bueno. Ya sin más, ¡a leer!

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 2: Mitsuki... ¡corre por tu vida!**

 **.**

— ¿Entonces me lo dirás?— preguntó por décima vez desde que habían salido del local.

—Ugh ¡No! Además, ¿qué quieres que te diga?

La frase escapó de forma tan natural de sus labios que no pudieron percibirse las inevitables ganas que tenía de reír ante las constantes insistencias de la menor… y los nervios. Llevaba toda la mañana preguntándole lo mismo desde que salieron de casa, al menos agradecía que ella solo preguntara y que no supiera exactamente lo que le sucedía, hasta donde él sabía.

—Vamos, a mí no me engañas onii-chan, sé que estas ocultando algo. — su mirada se clavó fija sobre él.

—Estás loca Hima-chan. — el chico apresuró su paso intentando dejarla atrás. —Además—volteó sin dejar de caminar— ¿Qué podría ocultar yo?

Y con un simple gesto siguió caminando con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

La chica se quedó a las afueras de un negocio viéndolo alejarse. Estaba más que segura de que algo raro le sucedía a su hermano, algo más raro que lo de costumbre, por supuesto, pero no sabía qué con seguridad. Tal vez tramaba algo, algo que probablemente lo metería en problemas y si lograba descubrirlo podría evitarlo.  
Colocó una de sus manos en el mentón terminando en una pose pensativa, aún pese a que por su mente se extendía un amplio desierto, esa postura decía lo contrario. De pronto, como si una brisa divina hubiera pasado por su alrededor, una idea llegó a su mente: ¿Qué tal si lo seguía? Si él en verdad escondía algo de esa forma podría descubrirlo y, de no ser así, simplemente lograría quedar como una psicópata. ¿Qué tenía que perder?

Himawari miró agradecida al cielo por enviar ese aire divino y ya sin más, emprendió una apresurada caminata para intentar alcanzar a su hermano, dejando atrás en escasos segundos todas aquellas tiendas comerciales.

— ¡Hey, Yuzuki!

— ¿Qué?

— Apaga el aire acondicionado. ¡Te dije que alejaría a los clientes!

* * *

— ¡Mitsuki!

El aludido volteó al instante ante el llamado. A unos cuantos metros pudo ver a Boruto que corría a toda prisa en su dirección, saludándole con la mano.

—La-lamento llegar tarde.

Dijo con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas y la respiración ligeramente entrecortada por la corrida. El peliblanco solo se cruzó de brazos mientras le veía.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Por qué llegas tarde? — preguntó cortante.

—Mi hermana me retrasó un poco.

—Sí, claro. Tu ''hermana''

Un tono irónico podía notarse a leguas en su voz. El rubio levantó una ceja sin comprender.

— Sé que me engañas con otra, ¡por eso llegaste tarde! Y tienes el descaro de involucrar al inocente ángel de tu hermana en todo este asunto.

—Cuantas veces debo decirte que ¡NO! soy tu novio. — habló entre dientes apretando sus puños con fuerza para evitar golpearlo.

— ¡¿Y además rehúsas de lo nuestro?! Bien, cuando salga con tu hermana no tendrás derecho de exigirme fidelidad.

— ¡Tú y yo no tenemos…! Oye, espera. ¡¿Qué?!

* * *

—Rayos, tal vez esto fue una mala idea.

La peli-azul, mientras fabricaba su pequeño plan para descubrir a su hermano, había logrado verlo en un parque conversando con uno de sus compañeros de equipo; de modo que se escondió entre los árboles para vigilarlo, pero terminó por no ver nada así que optó por encaramarse en uno de los árboles desde el cual podía ver a la perfección la escena que los dos muchachos habían comenzado a montar.

— ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?

.

—Ven acá, cómo te atreves a hablar de mi hermana así.

El rubio le lanzó la roca más cercana, pero el peliblanco la esquivó con facilidad.

—Vaya, vaya, miren quién es el celoso ahora. — dijo con burla para luego enseñarle la lengua.

— ¡Que no estoy celoso! Ya veras, te dejaré la lengua como bufanda.

 **.**

—Que mal, desde aquí no puedo oír lo que dicen.

La chica intentó avanzar por una de las ramas hasta el árbol siguiente, pero para su mala suerte esta cedió, llevándola a ella y a la rama directo al suelo con un estruendoso golpe.

— ¡Rayos!

* * *

—Jamás saldrás con ella, no mientras yo… — un ruido hizo que ambos pararan en seco y voltearan al instante.

— ¿Tú también lo escuchaste? — preguntó el oji-dorado con tono serio.

—Sí.

Boruto caminó hasta el lugar de donde provino el ruido seguido por su compañero, ambos movidos por la curiosidad.

 _Mmm, que extraño, no recuerdo que esto estuviese así cuando llegué._

El joven se agachó para ver más de cerca su hallazgo; una rama rota y una pequeña cantidad de hojas en el suelo.

 _Esto fue roto recientemente, tal vez fue lo que Mitsuki y yo escuchamos, pero ¿por qué?_

El muchacho suspiró sonoramente y al instante una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Pasó una mano por su cabello intentando borrar esas ideas y ya sin más se levantó de regreso.

 _No soy un detective como para quedarme a analizar estas cosas._

 **.**

 _Uf, eso estuvo cerca._

La peli-azul había logrado esconderse tras unos arbustos, segundos antes de que su hermano llegara. Por suerte había sido rápida.

 _Será mejor que me…_

—Hola Himawari. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La chica dio un respingo cayendo sentada al piso. No había reparado en el peliblanco que se había quedado atrás.

—Mi-Mi-Mitsuki, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Creo que yo lo pregunté primero.

Sonriente, extendió una mano hasta ella para ayudarle. La chica lo miró desconfiada y con una ceja alzada.

 _Por qué siento que algo se trae._

—Vamos, no muerdo. _A menos que me lo pidas…_

La menor la tomó con algo de recelo sin quitarle la vista de encima, por su parte el chico la ayudó a ponerse de pie sin borrar en ningún momento esa inquietante sonrisa.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó amable.

 _Creo que tal vez es solo mi imaginación._

—Sí, gracias.

—Que bueno. ¡Amigo, mira a quien encontré! — gritó dándose la vuelta para llamar la atención del muchacho rubio.

— ¡¿Qué?! No, ¡cállate, cállate!

El rubio se acercó hasta ellos extrañado y con un ligero rastro de sorpresa reflejado en sus orbes azules.

—Hey, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Yo solo… — _Asqueroso bastardo, ¡sabía que se traía algo!_

— ¿Que no es obvio? Tu hermana ha venido a verme.

— ¿Que yo qué?

—Acéptalo amigo, ella no puede vivir sin mí, por eso vino. — el peliblanco pasó un brazo por los hombros de la menor acercándola hasta sí. —Tendrás que acostumbrarte.

El rostro del rubio se ensombreció de pronto mientras que un aura maligna comenzaba a rodearlo. Sus puños, con los nudillos ya completamente blancos, dieron un tronar ante la fuerza que ponía en apretarlos.

—Suelta a mi hermana ahora o juro que…

— ¡Chicos!

El joven no logró terminar de pronunciar la oración cuando un grito desde atrás lo interrumpió. Sus dientes se apretaron por la rabia, mataría al osado que se había atrevido impedirle continuar. Totalmente enfurecido se volteó, dispuesto a romperle todos los huesos al imbécil. Pero al instante su ira se desvaneció haciendo, a su vez, desaparecer esa siniestra aura mientras que sus ojos quedaban clavados al frente.

—Sara-chan…

La chica llegó sonriendo hasta ellos, les había reconocido desde el otro lado; definitivamente reconocería esos gritos en cualquier lugar.

—Hola chicos, que grato verlos.

Observó ligeramente a los tres hasta que su mirada terminó por reparar en uno de ellos.

— ¿Qué le sucedió a tu cabello? Boruto, eres un desastre.

Todos miraron las despeinadas ondas del rubio (más que de costumbre) producto de la ''investigación'' de hace un rato.

—Déjame, te ayudo.

La chica se acercó hasta él bajo la atenta mirada de los otros dos e intentó acomodarle los cabellos con la mano, al instante las mejillas del rubio se encendieron y su cuerpo quedó paralizado.

 _Pero ¡¿qué está haciendo?!_ _Que se aleje, maldición, que se aleje._

El peliblanco sonrió, disfrutaba ver la interesante gama de colores en el rostro de su amigo, y más aún al saber que de todos ahí presentes era el único que sabía el por qué, claro que sin contar al rubio.

—Listo, ya quedó. Por cierto, ¿qué están haciendo aquí? — preguntó acercándose hasta los otros dos.

—So-solo sacamos a pasear a-a Hima. — articuló Boruto sin procesar exactamente lo que decía.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamaron al unísono la pelinegra y la aludida.

— ¡Oye! ¿Cómo que…

El peliblanco fue más rápido y se le adelantó, le cubrió la boca a la peli-azul y se paró con total naturalidad al lado del otro chico, pasándole un brazo amistoso por sobre los hombros y arrastrando a su vez a la pequeña consigo.

—Quiso decir que salimos a pasear con Hima-chan y ahora nos dirigimos a… _Piensa rápido_ ¡A comprar unos batidos!

—Suena divertido.

— ¿Es enserio?

Preguntó la menor extrañada, pero el peliblanco volvió a taparle la boca para que no dijese nada y arruinara sus planes.

— ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Sería un gusto que nuestra compañera favorita nos acompañase.

 _¡¿Qué rayos hace?! ¿Piensa torturarme acaso?_ El chico intentó detenerlo, pero su cuerpo realmente no reaccionó, solo se quedó ahí parado con la mirada baja y las mejillas fuertemente encendidas.

—Sí… creo que puedo. Realmente en este momento no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

— ¡Bien! Vamos entonces.

El peliblanco soltó a ambos y comenzó a caminar al lado de la pelinegra con quien hablaba amenamente, siendo seguidos más atrás por una confundida peli-azul y por un rubio que avanzaba a regañadientes con la cabeza gacha.

 _Ya arreglaré cuentas con él más tarde, por ahora tengo que concentrarme en mantener las apariencias y no pensar en ella._

— ¡Auch!

El rubio, al ir tan ensimismado acababa de chocar con la espalda del Mitsuki, quien se había detenido sin previo aviso.

—Acabo de recordar algo, Hima me invitó a comer en su casa y no quiero ser un mal agradecido y rechazar su oferta

Le guiñó un ojo a la morena. La menor de los Uzumaki le miró sorprendida, no estaba muy segura de lo que sucedía, pero estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo. Le jaló rápido la polera desde el cuello bajándolo hasta su altura para susurrarle al oído.

—Oye, yo no te he…

—Si me sigues la corriente prometo darte luego los detalles.

—Mmm… eso y me invitas el almuerzo, por idiota.

—Tsk, está bien. Trato hecho.

Ambos se enderezaron sonrientes, incluso la oji-azul había puesto la cara más adorable que pudiese tener.

—Sí, había olvidado que le prometí aquello.

—Pero, ¿qué tal si van ustedes dos?

Boruto abrió los ojos a más no poder, intentó hacerle gestos y señas para que se detuviera, pero todo fue en vano. El peliblanco lo sujetó de los hombros y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta dejarlo frente a la morocha, haciendo que una vez más sus mejillas se encendieran furiosamente.

—Bueno, ¡que disfruten su tarde!

Fue lo último que dijo el oji-dorado para luego desaparecer junto con la pequeña.

Frente a frente se encontraban los dos, separados solo por la distancia que mantenían sus pies. Las mejillas de la chica tenían un pequeño tinte carmín, a diferencia del Uzumaki quien sentía que en cualquier momento terminaría con un derrame nasal.

— ¿Te… encuentras bien? — la voz de su compañera logró hacerlo reaccionar.

—Ah, sí, es solo que… yo solo…

El chico no soportó más la mirada de la muchacha y se echó a correr a toda prisa con el corazón golpeándole fuertemente el pecho. La pelinegra solo se quedó estática viendo como se alejaba preguntándose qué era lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

Ambos seguían caminando en silencio, Mitsuki se había llevado las manos a la nuca y caminaba con una alegre sonrisa; su improvisado plan había saldo bastante bien, ahora solo rogaba que su amigo no fuera tan tonto para arruinar la oportunidad que le acababa de conseguir. Por otro lado la chica avanzaba intentando unir los puntos sueltos que quedaban en su mente. Primero la extraña actitud de su hermano, luego las invenciones de Mitsuki, y ahora esto. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y volvió a mirar al joven que caminaba a su lado, definitivamente necesitaba respuestas y sabía que él podría dárselas.

—De acuerdo, yo ya cumplí mi parte del trato, ahora ¿me podrías decir que fue todo eso? — preguntó aún bastante confundida.

—Prometí que luego te diría. Luego… Ahora, si no te molesta, tengo cosas que…

— ¡Alto ahí!

La menor ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia, no dejaría que el hecho de mentirle a su hermano fuera en vano, así que actuar un poco rudo no le vendría mal. Lo sujetó desde el cuello de la polera otra vez, pero en esta ocasión lo acorraló contra un muro.

—Ahora quiero que me digas qué fue eso como acordamos o juro que usaré esto contra ti.

Los ojos del chico viajaron hasta la otra mano de la muchacha.

— ¿Es enserio? ¿Tienes un martillo en la mano? — el chico levantó una ceja.

—Y no dudaré en usarlo si no me respondes.

— ¿Me estás amenazando con un martillo? ¡¿Por qué traes algo así contigo?! Ni siquiera yo cargo cosas tan extra… sabes qué, olvídalo.

El muchacho comenzó a moverse intentando zafarse, pero ella ejercía demasiada fuerza, incluso comenzaba a hacérsele dificultoso respirar.

 _Rayos, ese tipo no mentía cuando dijo que su hermana aturdió a su padre con el golpe que le dio aquella vez. Tengo que buscar una forma de quitármela de encima; no puedo decirle lo que sucede o él me va a matar, aunque como están las cosas al parecer debería de temerle más a esta chica. Vamos, piensa en algo, ya casi no… respiro._

La joven apretó aún más el agarre mientras unas pequeñas venitas comenzaban a aparecer alrededor de sus ojos los cuales, por cierto, ya habían cambiado de color.

 _Joder, si sigo aquí me romperá el cuello. ¡Ya sé! Por favor, que esto funcione._

—Sabes, esto da una muy mala impresión a los que nos ven, creerán que es una pelea de casados, en específico a tu hermano que nos está viendo. — dijo con toda la dificultad que su mano le proporcionaba.

— ¡¿Qué?!

La chica se volteó rápidamente dejando caer el martillo, que por alguna razón no emitió sonido y sin fijarse trató de explicar todo lo más a prisa que pudo.

— ¡Te juro que no es lo que parece onii-chan, solo pensaba matarlo y…

Sus ojos se toparon con la trampa que el peliblanco le acababa de tender. No había señal de su hermano, solo un montón de gente que la miraba como la loca que acababa de quedar, y del oji-dorado, ni rastro alguno.

—Bastardo, me las va a pagar. — mencionó por lo bajo antes de desparecer del lugar.

* * *

 _¡Joder, joder, joder! ¡¿Pero qué acabo de hacer?!_

El rubio se detuvo junto a la reja de una casa para intentar recuperar el aliento.

 _Rayos, cómo hice eso. ¡Carajo!_

Tomó la primera piedra que encontró y la lanzó lejos para luego dejarse caer al suelo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apoyó la cabeza contra el cercado; trató de calmar su respiración dejando escapar una gran cantidad de aire, tras la cual abrió los ojos otra vez. El sol había pasado su punto máximo y comenzaba a decaer, produciendo rayos rojizos que bañaban su rostro evitando que viera con mucha claridad cuando cierto peliblanco se acercó a él.

—Supondré que no salió bien… — el chico se acercó a él con cierto temor. — ¿Me vas a matar?

El otro solo negó con la cabeza sin siquiera reparar en él.

 _Creo que no fue una buena idea._

Con menos recelo que antes se acercó a él y se deslizó por la cerca hasta sentarse en el suelo.

— ¿Qué tan mal salió?

—Me fui corriendo sin decirle nada…

—Auch… Vamos, aún lo podemos arreglar.

—Hmn, ¿tú crees?

—Claro, solo sigamos los pasos del libro y esto resultará.

— Tal vez.

Sonrió de forma leve. El peliblanco se paró de un salto con una nueva dosis de ánimo.

— ¡Muy bien! Vamos entonces. — el chico le tendió la mano para que se pusiera en pie. —Sabes que haría cualquier cosa para que te sientas mejor, aún si quieres golpearme lo aceptaré.

El rubio se detuvo mientras una llama parecía brillar en sus ojos, junto con una perspicaz sonrisa.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? — le preguntó con algo de malicia en su voz.

—Claro amigo. — sonrió.

—Muy bien.

El rubio le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo mandó a volar y en menos de dos segundos desapareció de su vista dejando un destello en el cielo.

— ¡Ah! Con eso me siento mucho mejor. — dijo sacudiéndose las manos. —Si mis cálculos no me fallan lo veré en la florería.

Colocó algo de saliva en su dedo índice para ver la dirección en la que corría el viento y pensó un par de segundos.

—Tal vez llego antes.

* * *

Himawari seguía caminando por entre las copadas calles de la aldea, su idea de conseguir información con el amigo de su hermano no había resultado ni por lejos lo que ella esperaba, sin mencionar que además había escapado. Al parecer tendría que buscar otro modo, uno que no involucrara a alguien en quien no pudiese confiar. De pronto, en medio de la gente logró distinguir una cabellera rubia que avanzaba con paso apresurado por su misma dirección y por lo que veía parecía ser…

— ¿Qué hace mi hermano aquí?

La peli-azul lo vio alejarse en dirección al centro perdiéndose rápidamente entre la gente, una vez más.

 _Probablemente consiga saber más por mi cuenta que por ese imbécil. Pero juro que lo mataré si lo encuentro._

La chica comenzó una vez más a seguirlo, pero ahora manteniendo una distancia más prudente para evitar ser descubierta como antes.

 _Esta vez sí lo voy a saber._

* * *

—Cariño, en verdad te lo agradezco.

—No te preocupes, yo los traigo, aunque no me gusten demasiado.

—Juraría que compré todo. Me estoy volviendo algo olvidadiza al parecer. — mencionó llevándose una mano a la frente.

—Ya lo noté. — se rió la morena. —Por cierto, ¿sabes algo de papá? — preguntó ajustándose el calzado.

—Sí, dijo que volvería dentro de ocho días.

Le guiñó un ojo logrando que la chica se emocionara al instante. Un brillo que hace mucho no veía apareció en sus orbes oscuros junto con una hermosa sonrisa.

—Genial, será mejor que vaya a comprar. ¡Vuelvo al rato!

Gritó ya desde afuera. La mujer sonrió ampliamente, no había nada mejor que verla feliz y, además, saber que él volvería pronto.

* * *

—Creo que llegué justo a tiempo.

El rubio sonrió al cielo y vio como algo comenzaba a caer a una gran velocidad, esperó unos segundos y dio un par de pasos a su derecha justo en el instante en el que algo se estrellaba contra el suelo en ese lugar. El muchacho se agachó al lado del humeante cuerpo con una sonrisa ladina y una mirada obscurecida por la sombra de su cabello.

—Intenta no hacer algo así otra vez o prometo que te saldrá caro.

—No hay… problema. — logró decir aún con la cara sobre la acera.

—De acuerdo. — el oji-azul se levantó y sacó el libro del bolso que traía atado a la cintura. —Ahora veamos…

Buscó rápido con la vista algo en específico hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en un punto de la hoja.

 _Aquí está: asegúrate de llevarle sus favoritas… Sus favoritas._

Dio un rápido vistazo por las flores que se encontraban afuera de la tienda frente a la que se encontraba de pie, notando la gran variedad que había colocada en variados jarrones con diversos tamaños y colores.

 _Mmm, esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí._

Soltó un suspiro y comenzó a caminar entre las flores, buscando algo que llamara su atención, pero todas para él se veían iguales, todas eran demasiado bonitas y cada cual tenía su toque diferente.

 _Cuáles le podrán gustar. ¿Por qué no puede existir sólo una clase?_

— ¿Enserio hiciste eso?

—Sí, y tengo una para ti también.

Los oídos del rubio se afinaron un poco para poder escuchar mejor.

 _Conozco esas voces._

El sonido se aclaró más y pudo distinguir de dónde venían y además, a quienes pertenecían; para su mala suerte se acercaban.

 _¡Me lleva! No pueden verme aquí._

De forma desesperada intentó buscar algún lugar donde esconderse, pero lo único que veía eran flores. Eso no pintaba nada bien.

—Ni creas que lo haré.

—Vamos, solo…

—No, no y no. Me niego rotundamente.

Las chicas comenzaban a acercarse por entre la gran cantidad de jarrones con flores haciendo que su corazón golpeara cada vez con más fuerza por el susto.

 _Por favor, que no me vean o estoy perdido, que no me vean o estoy perdido._

El rubio había logrado esconderse tras un jarrón con rosas blancas, fue el más grande que encontró y además estaba rodeado por otros un poco más pequeños que le permitían correr desapercibido ante los ojos de quien pasara por el lugar, sin mencionar que a sus espaldas daba con la muralla, por lo cual no había forma de ser visto.

—Ven, acompáñame adentro. Quiero saludar a Inojin.

— ¿Saludar?

Preguntó entre risas la castaña dándole un pequeño codazo.

 _Ese bastardo, me las pagará luego. Por ahora me conformo con que ellas entren, así podré salir de aquí._

—Tsk, no fastidies Chou. Sólo acompáñame adentro.

—Está bien. Pero aguarda un momento, creo que me llevaré algunas de esas rosas blancas de por allá para regalárselas a mi madre.

 _Rosas blancas… ¡¿Rosas blancas?! Joder; no, no, no._

—Espera, creo que las de adentro son mucho más bonitas. — le escuchó decir a la pelinegra.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón Sarada.

Las dos chicas entraron a la tienda haciendo sonar la campanilla atada a la puerta, cuando esta dejó de sonar el rubio por fin pudo relajarse y respirar tranquilo. Apoyó la cabeza contra la muralla y se permitió relajar los hombros.

 _Esa estuvo realmente cerca. Sara-chan, te debo una…_

—Yuzuki, ya decídete. ¿Cuáles llevarás?

—Espera cariño, es que todas son tan lindas.

El hombre solo roló los ojos, la próxima vez solo encargaría las flores al repartidor. Mientras tanto, el rubio no se había percatado de la nueva clientela que se paseaba amenazando con descubrir su escondite.

—Date prisa Yuzuki, no tenemos todo el día.

— ¡Ya está! Quiero estas. — dijo la mujer entusiasmada mientras levantaba un ramillete de rosas blancas. — ¡¿Pero qué…

El rubio ensanchó los ojos hallándose al descubierto ante la extraña mirada de la pareja.

—Eh… este… yo. ¡Sabe que las rosas están en descuento! — el muchacho se paró de un salto. —Y-y además, se lleva estas de regalo. — dijo extendiéndoles un ramillete de rosas azules. —Además, ¿saben qué? ¡La casa invita!

Dijo con una nerviosa sonrisa empujándolos para que se marcharan. La pareja por su parte lo vio con cara extrañada.

—Si tú lo dices. Vámonos Yuzuki. — le tomó del brazo para alejarse.

—Ves cariño, y tú decías que el aire acondicionado ahuyentaba a la clientela.

—Uf, creo que con eso estamos a mano por ahora, Inojin.

Susurró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 _Sí, pero ahora qué hago. Las chicas están adentro y también ese idiota, no puedo entrar ahí, pese a que es la única florería._

* * *

 _Cómo puedo perderlo, estoy segura de que pasó por aquí._

La peli-azul dio una vuelta con la mirada al lugar, hacía un buen rato que estaba buscando a su hermano el cual, para su mala suerte había perdido de vista entre la gente.

 _No puede ser tan difícil encontrarlo. ¿Cuántos rubios hay por aquí? ¿dos, tres?_

La chica suspiró, esto en verdad era más difícil de lo que creía. Siguió corriendo en dirección a la florería, tal vez Inojin pudo verle, no perdía nada con preguntarle.

— ¡Auch! Fíjate por dónde caminas.

La oji-azul miró hacia todos lados, pero solo vio personas que transitaban sin reparar en ella. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca?

— ¡Aquí abajo!

La joven bajó la vista; ahí en el suelo, debajo de su pie, se encontraba el peliblanco, estampado como una alfombra en el cemento.

— ¿Mi-Mitsuki? Pero, ¿qué haces ahí? — mencionó agachándose para verle más de cerca.

—Pues, el suelo estaba triste y bajé a darle un abrazo.

—Oh, eso es nuevo. Pero, ¿estás bien?

El peliblanco apoyó un codo en el suelo para poner la cabeza sobre la palma de esa mano, terminando así en una pose bastante sexy.

—Claro que sí, preciosa. Es muy halagador de tu parte que te preocupes por mí. — mencionó guiñándole un ojo.

—Que bueno que estés bien, porque así tendré la oportunidad de hacerte añicos por completo.

La joven lo agarró de las solapas y de un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen lo mandó lejos, haciendo que azotara la espalda contra uno de los muros de la florería. Tras verlo estrellarse caminó hasta él para terminar su trabajo.

— ¿Hima-chan?

Muy cerca de donde fue a dar el peliblanco se encontraba el rubio que tantos problemas le había causado a lo largo de día.

— ¿Onii-chan?

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que habías regresado a casa. — dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a la menor.

—Sí, bueno. Digamos que me surgió otro asunto.

Se rascó la nuca intentando disimular, no le convenía que supiera el ''por qué'' estaba ahí.

—Y… ¿qué hay de él? — le señaló al pobre chico estampado contra la pared.

—Eso… Sólo unos asuntos pendientes.

—Yo solo…

Trató de hablar en su defensa, pero la mano de la peli-azul le sujetó el brazo con tal fuerza que tuvo que callar por el dolor.

—No es así Mitsuki. — sonrió adorable mientras implementaba más fuerza en el agarre.

—S-sí… Hima.

Boruto solo pudo reírse, al parecer él no era el único que quería darle una buena paliza; pero de todos modos necesitaba al chico con vida, al menos por el momento, y si dejaba que su hermanita lo siguiera golpeando no le sería de mucha utilidad en sus planes.

—Bien Hima, creo que ya aprendió la lección.

 _Sea cual sea._

—Déjalo que viva, al menos por ahora.

Ella le miró preocupada.

—Pero onii-chan, solo déjame darle otro golpe. — mencionó con un puchero que le dio bastante ternura, aún así hizo todo lo posible por resistirse.

—No, ya fue suficiente por hoy. Mañana será otro día.

Le susurró lo último al oído para luego hacerle un guiño. Al instante sus ojos brillaron mientras que una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios luego de aquella indirecta. Solo esperaba que mañana ese idiota no corriera con tanta suerte.

—Gracias amigo, te debo mi vida. Pídeme el favor que quieras, con gusto cumpliré tus órdenes. — lloriqueo echándose en el cuello del rubio.

— ¿Ok? Aunque por ahora no necesito na…

No logró terminar la frase cuando el ruido de un celular lo interrumpió.

— ¡Ring ring! (sonido barato de celular)

El bolsillo del rubio comenzó a vibrar, al parecer le había llegado un mensaje, así que metió la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó un teléfono de color rojo. La pantalla estaba iluminada y unas letras en medio llenaban gran parte de esta. ''Tienes 23 mensajes de Mamá''. Los ojos del rubio se ensancharon a más no poder y sus manos comenzaron a temblar levemente.

Había olvidado por qué había salido en primer lugar ese día. Su madre les había encargado a ambos que fueran a comprar algunos víveres que servirían para preparar el almuerzo de su padre quien en ese momento se encontraba en su despacho lo que, por cierto, probablemente ya no fuese así. Lo que era peor es que ya habían transcurrido varias horas luego del medio día y comenzaba a caer la noche, por lo que el tal ''almuerzo'' ya no tendría caso.

Lo más probable es que, conociendo a su madre se pondría triste por el hecho, pero su padre… ¡Oh! Su padre de seguro estaría más que furioso con ellos, nadie se metía con su comida, o… pensándolo bien, era mejor decir que se enfadaría sólo con él. Hima era la princesa de papá y jamás podría molestare con ella, pero él ya tenía una reputación ganada que en momentos como este no le servía de mucho.

El chico guardó su teléfono y miró a su hermana, ella también tenía su móvil en la mano.

— ¿También a ti?

—Onii-chan, creo que estaremos en problemas.

—Sí, ya lo noté. Tendré que inventar una excusa demasiado buena para esto. Mitsuki, ¿recuerdas lo que me acababas de decir? — el chico asintió sin comprender. —Pues ahora sí hay algo que necesito que hagas por mí. Hima-chan, tú adelántate a la tienda, te alcanzo enseguida.

La menor solo asintió echándose a correr lo más rápido que pudo.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga por ti? ¿Alguna excusa para tus padres? Puedo decirles que te atacó un violador y que yo te salvé, o ¿tal vez solo quieres que te mate? Prometo que no sentirás nada.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! nada de eso. Quiero que compres un ramillete y se lo envíes a Sara-chan, el más bonito de todos. Luego de esta noche tal vez no la volveré a ver nunca más, quizás ni siquiera vuelva a ver la luz del sol. — dijo con cara de espanto temiendo lo peor. —Ten, esto lo pagará.

El chico le extendió algo de dinero que sería más que suficiente para pagar la encomienda.

—Por favor envíaselo, pero no le digas que es de mi parte. Solo si mañana no estoy vivo tienes el derecho de decírselo.

Luego de mencionar aquello se echó a correr para alcanzar a su hermana.

— ¡¿Estás seguro?! — le gritó el peliblanco un tanto desconcertado.

— ¡Sí, confío en ti!

Eso fue lo último que dijo para luego perderse de su vista.

 _Hmn, supongo que está seguro de lo que hace, aunque... no recuerdo que el libro dijera algo así. Pero bueno, ordenes son ordenes._

* * *

¿Que tal? ¿Les ha gustado? A mi me ha gustado mucho este cap, aunque me llevó bastante escribirlo porque, además, como ya mencioné no tengo presupuesto para efectos especiales como los sonidos de celular jeje. Díganme, ¿creen que Himawari descubrirá la verdad? ¿que pasará con los hermanos Uzumaki y el famoso pedido? ¿Sobrevivirán? Todas estas preguntas las responderé en el próximo capitulo. Quiero ver sus lindos comentarios y recuerden, que por cada review que dejen habrá un hijo de Boruto y Sarada XD Así que de ustedes dependerá (?

Todo mi amor para ustedes y nos vemos en un siguiente capitulo.

Claire fuera.


	3. Entre flores y desastres

¡He vuelto! Lamento la tardanza, pero las cosas de la escuela no me han dejado siquiera respirar, así que como hemos tenido una semanita libre aproveché de traerles la continuación. Ahora podrán saber que sucedió con el pedido que Hinata le hizo a Boruto y Himawari, chan chan chan. Apuesto a que se quedaron con la duda de eso, ¿no? (se ríe malvadamente) Bueno, ahora respondo sus review.

 **L3onn:** Como no va a ser perfecta si sus padres lo son, sobre todo Sasuke (babea momentáneamente). Lamento hacerte sufrir, pero era demasiado pronto para una cita y sí, da mucho miedo. Con respecto a si sobreviven, eso lo verás ahora.

 **Amy-Light95:** Tranqui, solo lo decía en broma, tampoco estoy tan loca... TAN loca. Sí, digamos que en mi mente él realmente se ve como todo un desmadre (sé que es así detrás de su cara pacífica, solo espera y verás XD) Me alegra que te guste como escribo, de verdad y sí, créeme que reirás bastante con sus intentos.

Bueno, ahora los dejo con este nuevo capítulo que espero que disfruten.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3: Entre flores y desastres**

 **.**

— ¡¿Estás seguro?! — le gritó el peliblanco un tanto desconcertado.

— ¡Sí, confío en ti!

Eso fue lo último que dijo para luego perderse de su vista.

La peli-azul se llevó ambas manos hasta la boca cubriéndola con sorpresa. No lo podía creer, así que de eso se había tratado, todo este tiempo estuvo frente a ella y no lo notó; su hermano estaba enamorado nada más y nada menos que de su amiga y la hija de quienes consideraba como sus tíos.

Cuando su hermano le había pedido que se adelantara una fugaz idea cruzó por su mente, así que apenas dobló decidió esconderse tras el muro. Suponía que tal vez si se quedaba un poco más podría escuchar algo que le ayudara a descubrir qué sucedía, y para su buena suerte así fue.

 _Onii-chan…_

* * *

23:32 horas

Tiiip… tiiip… tiiip…

— ¿Hola?

— Oi Mitsuki

— ¡Estás vivo!

—Jejeje, sí… — el rubio se rascó la nuca. —Pero no tengo mucho tiempo, solo puedo hacer una llamada.

— ¡¿Qué?! No me digas que tu padre te metió a la cárcel. ¿Tan malo fue lo que hiciste?

—No, claro que no… Sucede que se me está acabando la batería.

— ¡Oh! Entonces, ¿no estás en problemas?

—Si… todo resultó ser un simple mal entendido.

21:37 de ese mismo día.

— _Querido, ¿puedes poner estos platos en la mesa?_

— _Claro._

 _Naruto recibió la pila de platos que le acababa de extender su esposa y gustoso comenzó a colocarlos sobre la mesa, pero cuando siguió con los cubiertos se dio cuenta de algo._

— _Cariño, ¿sabes dónde están los niños?_

— _Salieron temprano y aún no han regresado. Crees ¿Qué les haya sucedido algo? — preguntó Hinata preocupada llevándose una mano al pecho._

— _No, saben cuidarse. Solo espero que no se hayan metido en prob…_

 _La frase no fue terminada pues justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió. Los dos voltearon para ver de quien se trataba y ahí, entrando por el umbral, se hallaban los dos jóvenes._

— _Niños, llegaron…_

— _Les juro que no fue nuestra culpa, quisimos llegar temprano, pero un imprevisto nos detuvo. — la mujer no pudo hablar más, pues al instante fue cortada por el rápido relato de Boruto. —Nosotros salimos tranquilamente a comprar el pedido, pero mientras caminábamos disfrutando del delicioso clima que se nos proporcionaba no noté que había una alcantarilla destapada y caí dentro; Hima intentó sacarme, pero estaba muy profundo, así que le pedí que fuera por ayuda. Los minutos transcurrían y no había respuesta, por lo que decidí avanzar en busca de alguna salida._

 _El rubio hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar algo aire, sus padres se mantenían atentos al relato mientras que la pequeña peli-azul asentía a todo lo que él decía para darle más credibilidad._

— _Comencé a adentrarme por las tuberías y mientras más avanzaba, más oscuro se tornaba. Cuando la oscuridad me cubrió por completo no tuve otra opción que rasgar un trozo de mi ropa e improvisar una antorcha con una vara. Al encenderla logré ver con claridad lo que me rodeaba. El lugar parecía estar abandonado hace mucho, pero no era carente de vida; desde el fondo se veían emerger unas extrañas enredaderas que subían escalando los muros hasta llegar al techo y que parecían alimentarse del agua de las tuberías que en ese momento cubría mis pies._ _Me distraje por unos instantes en aquel lugar hasta que de pronto, desde el fondo del túnel pude divisar una luz anaranjada que llamó mi atención; fui en dirección a ella, pero un fuerte ruido a mis espaldas me detuvo erizándome la piel, volteé con prisa y traté de alumbrar con mi antorcha, pero no había nada. Con algo de temor al pensar que tal vez no estaba solo, traté de retomar mi camino. Cuando me propuse avanzar, una vez más fui detenido, esta vez por una mano que sujetaba mi hombro. Mi cuerpo pareció congelarse en ese instante y lo único que logré hacer fue girarme esperando lo peor. Fue entonces cuando lo vi…_

 _El muchacho se detuvo dejando la historia en suspenso. Sus tres espectadores lo miraban ansiosos y con los ojos muy abiertos._

— _¿Qué fue lo que viste? — preguntó su padre sin poder resistir más la espera._

— _Cuando me volteé vi, vi…_ _¡A un vagabundo!_

 _Todos le miraron extrañados._

— _¡¿Un vagabundo?! — dijeron al unísono._

— _Sí, un vagabundo._

— _Y qué fue lo que te dijo. — esta vez fue el turno de su madre._

— _El me dijo con su voz calma: ''mijo, usted no debe estar aquí'' — Los tres casi caen de espaldas con eso. —Y fue ese amable sujeto el que me mostró la salida, pero cuando salí ya había obscurecido y me di cuenta de que sería muy tarde para el pedido. Sentí que mi misión había fracasado. — el rubio se llevó una mano al pecho y se dejó caer dramáticamente al piso de rodillas. —Lamento haber fallado._

 _Hinata se agachó rápidamente para abrazarle intentando consolarlo._

— _¿Qué pasó Himawari? ¿por qué no volviste?_

 _La joven miró directo a los profundos ojos azules de su padre que esperaba una respuesta._

 _ **No puedo competir contra su relato. Aunque… creo que tengo algo mejor.**_

— _Yo… yo… yo solo— la chica comenzó a llorar. —Hice todo lo que pude, pero… nadie quiso ayudarme y… y yo…_

 _La mujer le hizo una seña a su esposo mientras aún mantenía abrazado al rubio._

— _Tranquila, no tienes que explicar más princesa. — dijo abrazándola también._

 _ **Bien Hima, eres buena.**_

— _Aquí está el pedido mamá. Lamentamos haber fracasado. — el chico le extendió la bolsa con las compras._

— _No ''fracasaron'' — le revolvió un poco el cabello. — Estos ingredientes pensaba usarlos en la comida de mañana._

— _¡Ma-mañana!_

 _Dijeron los dos en coro mientras sus ojos se enanchaban._

— _Sí, de haber sido para hoy yo misma habría ido por ellos. Vengan, vamos adentro, la cena ya está lista._

 _Sus padres se adentraron en la cocina dejándolos solos._

— _Y pensar que hicimos todo esto por nada._

— _Ni que lo digas._

 _El rubio le pasó un brazo amistoso por sobre los hombros a su hermana atrayéndola un poco hacia sí para adentrarse lentamente al comedor._

 _._

— _¿Tú les crees? — preguntó en voz baja la peli-azul a su esposo._

— _Ni una palabra._

 _De pronto el timbre sonó, haciéndolos distraerse una vez más de lo que hacían._

— _Yo iré— dijo Naruto_

 _Cuando abrió la puerta sus ojos dieron con un andrajoso sujeto que traía algo en sus manos._

— _¿Sí? — preguntó en tono amable, pero algo extrañado_

 _El hombre se acercó un poco y le extendió el objeto que sostenía._

— _Creo que esto es de su hijo. Al parecer lo dejó caer en la alcantarilla._

 _No podía creer lo que veía. Verdaderamente lo que el sujeto le había dado era el celular de su hijo, lo reconoció al instante pues él mismo se lo había obsequiado. Entonces, lo que ellos habían dicho… ¡Era cierto! Aún incrédulo lo miró por un instante._

— _Gracias, de verdad se lo agradezco. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?_

 _Adentro…_

— _Papá, ¿quién era? — preguntó dulcemente la menor._

— _Creo que esto es tuyo._

 _Delante del oji-azul colocó sobre la mesa el móvil, el chico tocó su bolsillo notando que estaba vacío._

— _Pero, cómo lo…_

— _Tu amigo de las alcantarillas lo trajo hasta aquí, al parecer se te cayó en las tuberías._

 _Cuando dijo esto desde atrás de él salió el extraño sujeto. La peli-azul escupió la_ _bebida que estaba bebiendo tras verlo;_ _al parecer el destino estaba_ _había jugado a su favor de una forma extraña_ _para darles credibilidad._

 _Volviendo al presente…_

—Pero luego te lo contaré.

—De acuerdo, entonces ¿por qué tu llamada?

— ¡Ah! Sí, solo quería saber si conseguiste lo que te pedí — mencionó Boruto dándole énfasis a sus palabras.

—Pues en eso estoy. Después de todo hoy me tocaba a mí preparar la cena, así que aproveché la ocasión.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Bueno, no importa. Gracias otra vez por ayudarme.

—No hay de qué. Te debo la vida, ¿lo olvidas? Ahora tendré que cortaro ¡esto se va a quem…!

— ¿Mitsuki? ¡Mitsuki…!

El chico no recibió respuesta, al parecer el peliblanco le había colgado.

—Hmn. Ok, adiós.

Dijo dejando el móvil a un lado. Ya sin más se dejó caer de espaldas sobre su ama en la cual se hallaba sentado.

 _Vamos, no puede ser tan idiota. Solo le pedí comprar unas flores, ¿qué podría salir mal?_

El rubio cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el silencio, pero este no fue duradero. Unas sirenas comenzaron a sonar con estruendo, avanzando de forma rauda calle abajo. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo haciéndolo estremecer.

 _Tengo un mal presentimiento._

* * *

—Gracias por el desayuno, estuvo delicioso.

— ¿Volverás para la cena?

—Sí, solo iremos a entrenar un rato. Además, es mi turno de cocinar.

La chica le regaló una dulce sonrisa que ella correspondió gustosa. El parecido que esa niña tenía con su padre era tan impresionante, por eso no podía evitar sonreírle. Ambos eran una gran debilidad para ella.

Repentinamente el timbre de la puerta se dejó escuchar sacando a la mujer de sus cavilaciones.

—Yo voy. — dijo la pelinegra mientras corría por el pasillo.

—Parece que llegó antes. — la oji-jade sólo se rió y comenzó a levantar los trastes.

La muchacha llegó rápido a la puerta y abrió con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos no se encontraron exactamente con la persona que esperaba.

—Sí, ¿diga?

Frente a ella se encontraba un chiquillo de cara despistada, unos audífonos colgaban en su cuello dejando escuchar una fuerte música que no era del exacto gusto de la Uchiha. Parecía ser un par de años menor que la joven aunque no era así, solo resultaba ser su atolondrada apariencia la que lo hacía verse de ese modo; y por las ropas que traía pudo notar que se trataba del repartidor.

—Señorita… ¿Sarada?

—Sí, soy yo

—Tengo un paquete para usted

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Para mí?

—Sí, por favor firme aquí. — dijo extendiéndole una carpeta y un bolígrafo.

—Cla-claro. —respondió extrañada mientras firmaba el papel.

—Esto es suyo.

El muchacho le entregó una hermosa caja decorada con papel de regalo, al medio de esta, un enorme moño rojo que dejaba caer por los extremos las puntas de la cinta del mismo color y atada a una de ellas se hallaba una pequeña tarjeta. Sus finos dedos la tomaron con cuidado y la leyó en voz alta.

.

 _Espero que te guste._

 _Atte.: El chico de la capa negra._

 _._

 _¿El chico de la capa negra?_

No lo entendía, a quién rayos se refería con eso, ¿capa negra? Sus ojos se dirigieron al muchacho que comenzaba a alejarse.

— ¡Espera! — el joven se volteó. — ¿Sabes quién lo envía?

El joven sonrió divertido.

—Me temo que eso es confidencial

Y sin más se colocó los audífonos y se marchó. Ella intentó rebatirle, pero era parte de su trabajo guardar la confidencialidad, solo decidió respirar profundo y volvió a entrar cerrando la puerta.

Su madre la vio regresar por el pasillo, pero sin notar en el paquete que traía en las manos, así que decidió preguntarle puesto que creía que ya se había marchado.

— ¿Quién era?

—Solo el cartero.

Dijo para luego perderse en dirección a su cuarto. Cuando se halló dentro colocó el seguro a la puerta y se dirigió al escritorio. Con sumo cuidado depositó el paquete sobre este y lo admiró por un momento, ¿qué sería lo que contenía? Pero aún más importante: ¿quién lo enviaba? Ya sin poder contener más el suspenso decidió abrirlo; jaló la cinta que lo ataba haciendo que se deslizara suavemente. Tomó el envoltorio con cuidado y lo retiró dejando a la vista la caja que se encontraba dentro, finalmente lo tenía ante ella. Sus manos temblaron ligeramente mientras se posicionaban en ambos extremos de la tapa desprendiéndola cautelosa; apenas el contenido se dejó ver sus ojos quedaron asombrados, tanto así que no podía quitar su vista de aquello.

—Pero qué…

* * *

— ¡¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ?! — le gritó zarandeándolo con fuerza de los hombros.

—Pero eso fue lo que tú me dijiste, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?

— ¡Yo jamás te dije eso! Dije RA-MI-LLE-TE, ¡no filete!

El rubio lo soltó para comenzar a darse cabezazos con el poste del alumbrado.

—Míralo por el lado positivo.

— ¡Y cuál se supone que es el lado positivo!

—Eh… pu-pues

El chico se rascó la nuca poniendo una sonrisa nerviosa. De pronto Boruto le miró a los ojos con espanto.

—Dime-dime que no pusiste mi nombre.

—Claro que no. ¿Acaso crees que soy tan idiota?

El chico alzó una ceja.

—Está bien, pero no lo firmé con tu nombre. — habló con una pose despreocupada.

—Entonces… ¿cómo la firmaste?

* * *

— ¿El chico de la capa negra?

—Eso decía la tarjeta.

La castaña se llevó una mano al mentón pensativa.

—Bueno, si lo piensas de este modo, el chico de verdad está interesado en ti. Si alguien me enviara un filete a mi casa por supuesto que tendría una oportunidad de salir conmigo. — dijo abriendo un paquete de papas fritas.

— ¿Aún si parece carbón? — preguntó divertida.

—Comida es comida.

— ¿Me acompañarías más tarde a otro lugar? Hay algo que quiero comprobar.

La morena tragó lo que tenía en la boca mientras su mano buscaba más papitas en la bolsa.

—Claro, pero tendrá que ser dentro de un buen rato, hoy quedé también con mi equipo para entrenar un rato.

— ¿Crees resistir? — preguntó Sarada divertida.

—Sí, y si no solo los veré golpearse entre ellos.

Ambas chicas siguieron avanzando silenciosas en dirección al campo de entrenamiento.

 _Me pregunto quién será…_

* * *

—Esto no tiene remedio. Todo es un desastre, ya no me queda otra opción.

— ¡¿Acaso te volviste loco?! ¡Baja de ahí!

Gritó el peliblanco intentando hacer entrar en razón a Boruto; el chico se había subido a la baranda del puente en el que se encontraban y tenía claras intenciones de saltar.

— ¡No solucionarás nada lanzándote!

—Sí, claro que sí. Lograré acabar con mi miserable existencia.

El rubio abrió los brazos y se dejó caer. Mitsuki actuó lo más rápido que pudo y trató de sujetarlo por la parte traserá de la chaqueta, pero sus fuerzas no fueron suficientes y ambos terminaron en el agua.

—Genial; mi casa se incendió, tu hermana me rompió el brazo ayer y ahora estoy mojado. Gracias, era justo lo que me faltaba.

—Yo no te pedí que saltaras.

Habló de forma pacífica mientras se dejaba llevar de espaldas por la suave corriente.

—Tampoco pensaba hacerlo. — se quejó. — Esto no podría ser peor.

—Créeme, no debiste decir eso.

— ¿Por qué lo… ¡Auch!

El muchacho se sobresaltó al sentir algo en su mano, levantó el brazo para ver de qué se trataba viendo con sorpresa cómo su mano desaparecía dentro de la boca de un enorme pez naranja que lo miraba con odio.

—Te dije que no debías decir aquello. — Boruto comenzaba a flotar de espaldas en dirección a la orilla.

— ¡Rayos, quítate de mi mano! ¡Quítate!

Mitsuki movía desesperado el brazo de arriba abajo intentando quitarse el pez, pero no conseguía resultado, en lugar de eso el branquífero enterró más los dientes en su mano para evitar caer.

— ¡Aaaaah!

* * *

—Eh Inojin, ¿aún sigues trabajando? Pensé que iríamos a entrenar hoy. — dijo entrando de forma lenta con los brazos tras la nuca.

—Sí, pero mamá salió y no puedo dejar sola la florería.

— ¿Y tu padre?

—Le jugó una broma a mamá haciéndola enfadar, así que tuvo que salir huyendo.

—Tsk, que problemático. — el pelinegro echó con flojera sobre una silla. —Supongo que tendré que esperarte.

El oji-jade se rió mientras arreglaba una maceta de flores, su amigo como siempre tan flojo. Le habría gustado salir en ese momento, pero el solo recordar a su loca madre con un cuchillo en la mano corriendo como desquiciada tras su padre hacía que un sudor frío recorrierá su espalda.

—Lo siento Shikadai, pero…

El rubio se detuvo, sus ojos se habían quedado fijos en un punto y su cuerpo completamente inmóvil. El pelinegro abrió los ojos y lo miró curioso.

— ¿Sucede algo?

Inojin se sobresaltó y dirigió la vista a él. Sus ojos aún parecían perdidos.

—Tal vez te parezca loco, pero tengo la leve sensación de que se avecinan problemas.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del moreno.

—Que problemático…

* * *

La chica se arrojó sobre su cama y luego volteó para quedar de espaldas, dio un pequeño vistazo al techo y luego volvió a voltear.

—Rayos, mi hermano, aunque él no lo admita, no es demasiado listo, de seguro lo va a arruinar todo… Necesito un plan; debo ayudarlo si no quiero que todo arda en llamas. Pero necesito refuerzos, alguien que me sirva de cómplice, pero… ¿quién? No servirá que se lo diga a Chouchou, podría escapársele en algún momento. Tampoco creo que los chicos lo sepan, hasta ahora mi única opción es… Mitsuki.

* * *

El silencio y la paz total reinaban en las afueras del bosque, se podía sentir el cálido viento de la estación subir hasta las copas de los árboles jugueteando arremolinado. El sol radiante era alagado por los millares de aves del lugar que cantaban junto a la música de las hojas que se agitaban, a lo lejos se escuchaba el cause del río avanzar tranquilo y un suave aroma a tierra mojada inundaba por completo el lugar. Desde abajo, entre la gran cantidad de troncos, se podía ver una pequeña columna de humo que subía intentando alcanzar las hojas más altas. Ahí, alrededor de una fogata, estaban sentados Boruto y Mitsuki intentando secarse un poco. El rubio sujetaba su cabeza entre las palmas de las manos mientras sus ojos se perdían en el danzante fuego. Mitsuki por su parte, estaba completamente alegre sentado frente a él, a decir verdad no tenía prisa alguna.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres?

El peliblanco extendió el brazo hasta él; en su mano el pez estaba cocinado y emanaba un exquisito aroma, pero el joven solo lo rechazó con un gesto.

—Ya te dije que no.

—Hmn, como quieras. Tú te lo pierdes.

El chico se dio otro mordisco… bueno, más o menos. Intentaba despejar su mano del pescado, pero todavía no tenía demasiados resultados.

—Esto está delicioso.

—Bien, con eso fue suficiente. — Boruto se levantó y se estiró un poco.

— ¿Qué? Pero aún no se seca mi peluca. — dijo enseñándole el objeto.

—Al menos ya no chorrea.

—… Buen punto. ¿Y qué haremos ahora?

—Yo iré a la florería. — habló decidido.

— ¿Acaso piensas comenzar de nuevo? — Mitsuki se levantó deprisa.

—El filete no cuenta. — sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, aún recordaba con fastidio lo sucedido con anterioridad.

—Entonces reformularé mi pregunta. ¿Empezarás con el plan? — preguntó aún con algo de sorpresa.

—Sí. — el rubio corrió con el pie algo de tierra para apagar el fuego.

— ¿Y ese valor? — se rió un poco.

—No fastidies.

—Entonces supondré que estás listo para hacerle frente a Inojin, ¿o me equivoco?

Boruto se detuvo, al parecer había olvidado ese pequeño detalle; si quería conseguir las flores era necesario entrar a la florería y eso significaba tener que ver la cara de ese idiota. Chasqueó la lengua con evidente molestia, pero no le quedaba de otra. Ya había comprobado que enviar a Mitsuki resultaba una mala idea, así que debía hacerlo por sus propios medios.

— ¿Hacerle frente? Yo solo le haré una _visita amistosa_.

Mencionó con algo de maldad en su tono de voz y con una sonrisa socarrona que Mitsuki no pudo ver, puesto que le daba la espalda. Un extraño escalofrío recorrió la espalda del oji-dorado.

 _Creo que esto se va a poner interesante._

* * *

—Ese bastardo de tu padre. ¡Ya tendrá que regresar a casa! Oh, pero cuando se atreva a poner un pie aquí le partiré todo lo que se llama trasero.

Al rubio le bajó una enorme gota de sudor por la frente. Sus ojos veían como su madre se paseaba como león enjaulado por el recinto con un cuchillo en la mano. En definitiva estaba molesta. El chico a su lado le veía con algo de compasión, el carácter de esa mujer le recordaba bastante al de su propia madre; solo pensar aquello le hizo sudar frío. Hacer enojar a esas mujeres era, en pocas palabras, condenarse a muerte.

—Mamá, ya que estás aquí te… ¿te importaría si nos vamos ya? — preguntó el oji-jade con miedo a su respuesta.

La histérica rubia le miró algo más calmada.

—Oh, sí, cierto. Vayan a entrenar, no quiero quitarles más tiempo.

Ambos suspiraron aliviados y se acercaron con prisa a la puerta, querían escapar cuanto antes de ahí.

—Inojin…

El rubio se detuvo en seco y con él, su corazón por unos segundos.

—Si ves al bastardo de tu padre, dile que lo estaré esperando.

Dijo recobrando su cara de demente psicópata; el chico solo tragó en seco e intentó darle una respuesta.

—Cla-claro. Como tú digas.

Los dos chicos salieron prácticamente corriendo de aquel manicomio, estaban seguros de que si permanecían ahí no vivirían para ver de nuevo la luz del sol.

—Hermano, tu madre sí que está loca. ¡¿Qué carajos le hizo tu padre para que se pusiera así?!

—Pues, le jugó una de sus tantas bromas…

 **Flash back**

Ese día había acordado quedar con su equipo para ir a entrenar y en ese minuto se encontraba esperando que llegara la hora en la que sería su encuentro. Su madre estaba arreglando algunas flores en las jarras de la tienda y él se encontraba arriba en su habitación. De pronto sintió abrir la puerta de su cuarto, era su padre; eso no pintaba nada bien. El hombre se sentó en el suelo y sacó su teléfono para comenzar a escribir algo. Inojin se sentó a su lado para ver qué tramaba; Sai había escrito un mensaje y acababa de apretar el botón de enviar, su receptor: Ino.

La mujer que se encontraba abajo sintió vibrar su móvil, le había llegado un mensaje. Levantó la tapa para leerlo, era su esposo, el mensaje la invitaba a salir diciendo así:

Sai: _Amor, ¿te gustaría ir al cine esta semana conmigo?_

Ino repasó mentalmente las planificaciones de su agenda recordando que por desgracia no tendría tiempo para una cita.

Ino: Lo siento, esta semana no puedo. ¿Y la otra?

Preguntó de regreso pensando en que podrían llegar a un buen acuerdo.

Sai: _Ya le pregunté y también me dijo que estaba ocupada._

Su hijo que observaba atento los mensajes de Sai no aguantó la risa. Realmente había que tener valor para decir eso. Ambos reían a carcajadas en la habitación cuando de pronto el sonido de otro mensaje en el móvil interrumpió su festejo.

Ino: _Sai… ¿lo sabes, cierto?_

El moreno se vio más pálido que de costumbre y su hijo tragó en seco.

Sai: Estoy muerto TT-TT ¿Verdad?

Ino: _Sí. Y por cierto… abre la puerta._

Los dos se tensaron tras leer ese último mensaje. Al instante sonó un fuerte golpe en la entrada; el pelinegro se levantó y sin decir nada, saltó por la ventana de la habitación al mismo tiempo en que la puerta era derribada de un solo golpe. Ino se dejó ver rodeada por un aura oscura y armada con un cuchillo.

— ¡Dónde está!

El oji-verde apuntó instantáneamente a la ventana dándole a entender que su padre había escapado, eso hizo que la rubia chasqueara la lengua con molestia.

—Ese cobarde. Cariño, encárgate de la tienda, yo iré de cacería…

 **Fin Flash back**

—Tsk, las mujeres son demasiado problemáticas.

—No todas necesariamente son así.

Los dos muchachos se voltearon a la par. Cierto rubio de ojos azules se acercaba a ellos con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa ladina. El chico era seguido más atrás por Mitsuki, quien le miraba divertido con una mano en el mentón. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a su amigo? Aunque… a decir verdad, le agradaba su nueva personalidad.

— ¿Y eso? — preguntó Shikadai con una pequeña risa.

 _Cayó uno…_

—Si me disculpan. Tengo otros asuntos que atender.

Boruto pasó por en medio de los dos como si nada. Ante ello Inojin alzó una ceja sin comprender exactamente y Shikadai sólo se rió negando con la cabeza mientras lo veía alejarse. El peliblanco también pasó por entre los dos siguiendo a su compañero.

—Ignórenme, yo solo quiero pasar.

Al decir esto Inojin le hizo un gesto preguntando si sabía algo, a lo cual él solamente negó alzando los hombros para ir en pos de su compañero.

—Eso fue… extraño. — dijo dirigiéndole una mirada al moreno.

—Hmn. Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, Chouchou nos debe estar esperando.

* * *

— ¡Sí, ya sé! ¡No te preocupes, si lo encuentro le diré!

La peli-azul salió de prisa, tenía una importante ''misión'' que cumplir. Esa noche se había prácticamente desvelado pensando en alguna forma de ayudar a su hermano y tenía, al menos, un pequeño plan, pero este requería de cierta información que debía conseguir. Al menos lo fácil ya estaba: una idea. Lo difícil ahora podría ser llevarla a cabo.

 _Debo encontrar a Sara-chan, la invitaré a algo e intentaré conseguir la información. Sólo espero que esto funcione._

* * *

—Creí que lo ibas a enfrentar.

—No será necesario si no se atraviesa en mi camino.

Mitsuki se cruzó de brazos.

—Pasaste por en medio de ellos.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No, la mayor parte del tiempo no lo sé.

—Si él no está en la florería seguro su madre estará ahí.

—Si tú lo dices. Pero tarde o temprano terminarás enfrentándolo, de eso no me cabe duda.

Los dos jóvenes pararon frente al local, sus ojos se posaron instantáneamente en el pequeño letrero que colgaba en medio de las puertas de cristal. Mitsuki se acercó un poco y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta:

Cerrado, fui a matar una gallina. Vuelvo en una hora.

PD: Si en una hora no he regresado, vuelve a leer este letrero.

.

El chico se volteó lentamente, temeroso un poco de la reacción de su rubio acompañante.

—Ts. Creo que esto no es bueno.

—Agh, lo que me faltaba. Al parecer si tendré que ''pedir su ayuda''. Este sujeto sí que me está dando problemas.

Dijo esto último en un murmullo que Mitsuki apenas logró escuchar.

* * *

— ¡Inojin, Shikadai! — la muchacha gritó desde lejos saludándolos con la mano.

—Es Hima, ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?

La pequeña peli-azul corrió hasta ellos con una radiante sonrisa.

—Chicos…

—Hima, ¿qué haces aquí? No deberías salir sola, puede ser peligroso. — la regañó Inojin.

—Ni siquiera mi hermano me dice eso.

El muchacho se sonrojó un poco.

—Es que hay que estar prevenidos. Hoy en día hay muchos pervertidos.

Shikadai roló los ojos.

 _Y tú eres el primero en la lista._

— ¡Ajam! Y, ¿qué te trae por aquí? — preguntó el pelinegro intentando desviar el tema.

 _Ya van dos. La idiotez les viene con el cabello._

—Quería saber si han visto a mi hermano por aquí.

Los dos recordaron lo sucedido recientemente con el aludido.

—Sí. — respondió el oji-negro con una sonrisa. —Estuvo aquí…

* * *

— ¡Ah, carajos! ¿A dónde se habrá metido?

—Estoy seguro de que está por aquí. Cálmate un poco.

Pidió el peliblanco. Boruto le miró por un momento y trató de respirar.

— ¿Mejor? — el chico asintió levemente. —Bien… ¡Oh, mira! Lo encontré.

Los dos miraron detenidamente a los otros muchachos llamando algo la atención de ambos.

— ¡Uh! Aquí va a arder Troya.

—Yo sí lo mato.

—No espe…

— ¡Eh Inojin!

—Yo intenté detenerlo.

El aludido se volteó y le sonrió de manera alegre.

—Creo que ya lo encontramos. — le habló a la Himawari.

—Onii-chan.

—Inojin, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Dijo pasándole un brazo amistoso por los hombros y comenzando a alejarse con él.

—Claro, no hay problema.

—Esto no pinta nada bien. — habló la menor.

—Ni te lo imaginas.

—Tsk, que problemáticos.

—…Mitsuki, tengo una pregunta… — la menor fijo su vista en el brazo del peliblanco. — ¿Por qué carajos traes un pez en tu mano?

* * *

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué querías hablar…

El oji-azul lo interrumpió sujetándolo de las solapas y aprisionándolo contra un tronco.

—…conmigo…

— ¿Qué rayos hacías con MI hermana?— preguntó entre dientes.

—Sólo hablamos. — Boruto le apretó el cuello. —No, es-es enserio. Ella te estaba buscando.

—Comprobaré eso, si me mientes juro que te mataré. Ahora, tengo otra pregunta. ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

Preguntó con un evidente sonrojo. Inojin le miró entre extrañado, asustado y divertido.

—Acaso… ¿quieres que salga contigo? — el otro se sonrojó más.

 _Qué rayos les pasa a todos en este lugar._

—Tsk, ¡claro que no! Sólo, sólo preguntaba.

El oji-verde le miró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Yo? Pff, claro que no. Jejeje, ¿por qué lo dices?

 _Carajo, que no sepa lo de su hermana._

—Y… ¿por qué estás tan nervioso? — alzó una ceja.

— ¿Nervioso yo? Jajajaja, claro que no. Yo no estoy nervioso, tú estás nervioso. ¡Para de interrogarme!

 _Ya se volvió loco._

—Ok, ok. Ya entendí. Te voy a dejar en paz, pero no quiero verte con mi hermanita otra vez. — dijo soltándolo.

—Acaso, ¿estás celoso?

Inojin habló con maldad aunque luego se arrepintió un poco de ello.

— ¡¿Yo?! Claro que no. Solo no la toques y no morirás.

Luego de decir eso se marchó sin más dejando atrás a un confundido joven de coleta.

—Rayos, eso estuvo cerca.

* * *

— ¡Pero me va a asesinar!

—No lo hará. Al fin y al cabo... — Himawari miró ligeramente por sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que Shikadai no los escuchaba. —No me dijiste nada, y aún me debes una, por cierto.

—Mmm… está bien, pero…

— ¿Vamos? — preguntó el oji-azul llegando a su lado haciéndolos sobresaltarse.

— ¡Oh, sí! Nos vemos.

—Claro… ¡Onii-chan, espera! Mamá me pidió que te diera esto.

La jovencita le entregó un sobre blanco que Boruto miró curioso.

— ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

—No estoy segura, me dijo que se lo dieras a tu amigo el vagabundo si volvías a verlo... o si volvías a caer en la alcantarilla.

—Ja ja, que graciosa. Se lo daré si lo veo.

Los dos se alejaron tomando camino al centro sin parecer tener prisa. Shikadai mantenía los brazos cruzados tras la nuca y cerca de él estaba Himawari, ambos les veían alejarse omitiendo completamente la falta de Inojin, eso hasta que desde atrás se escuchó un crujido de ramas y hojas que les hizo voltear topándose con el otro rubio que salía de entre los árboles con cara de trauma.

 _Esto comienza a ponerse extraño._

* * *

En uno de los campos de entrenamiento se encontraba una morena que se paseaba de aquí para allá con una bolsa de papas fritas en la mano, llevaba casi una hora ahí y ya comenzaba a aburrirse.

—Cuándo pensarán llegar estos dos, ya se me están acabando los bocadillos. Creo que habría sido mejor acompañar a Sarada...

* * *

—Y… — el peliblanco le miró de reojo. — ¿Le pediste por las flores?

Comenzaba a creer que el ''momento de valor'' de Boruto había llegado a su fin, pero no era así, al menos no del todo.

—Tengo otra idea.

— ¿Otra idea?

Sí, probablemente ya se había acobardado.

—Decirle ahora pondría en jacke mi juego, así que será mejor llegar al paso dos. Luego puedo volver y retomar el primero.

—Mmm. Entiendo tu idea, pero ¿crees que funcione si alteras los factores del plan?

—Tiene que. Dudo que comience a arder el mundo por eso.

Ambos se miraron rogando porque ojalá no fuese así.

.

* * *

Jejeje, a que no esperaban que el pedido fuese para el día siguiente. Y pues Himawari ya se ha enterado de todo, la pregunta ahora es ¿qué planea hacer? Tal vez ella tenga un mejor plan que el filete, aunque debo admitir que eso no era una mala idea... Bueno, quiero saber que les pareció; déjenme sus lindos review, los responderé todos y prometo actualizar lo antes posible.

Ahora, todos tomen una galletita de la mesa y esperen pacientes hasta que suba el próximo capitulo, pero el que no deje un review, esa galletita de la mesa me la deja en paz y los guardias le enseñarán lo más pacíficamente la salida.

Un abrazo enorme para todos y nos estaremos leyendo.


	4. ¡Que comience la operación Cupido!

Uf, antes de que digan nada: sí, sé que me he tardado un montón en actualizar y les pido perdón por ello, nunca pensé que me llevaría tanto tiempo U-U. En parte no tengo una excusa suficiente, primero había perdido una parte de este capitulo la que, por cierto, jamás encontré y tuve que volver a escribirla y eso me retasó en un principio, luego un sin fin de cosas y finalmente el atrape del multifandom del que me costó demasiado salir. El resto solo fue flojera y vagancia de mi parte puesto que tenía la mitad de este capitulo lista :p Pero al fin lo tengo aquí para ustedes (los que aún sigan esperando :'D )

Por favor no me odien por la tardanza... bueno, al menos no tanto. Les recomiendo leer los tres capítulos anteriores para que refresquen la memoria un poco, yo también tuve que hacerlo para volver a retomar el hilo de la trama, ya que varias partes las estaba pasando por alto.

Hora de los reviews:

 **L3onn:** Perdooooooon por tardarme tanto, te dejé demasiado tiempo en espera y no hubieron galletitas suficientes TT-TT. Y pensar que me habías dicho que extrañabas leer un capitulo de la historia cuando actualizaba más ''regularmente''. ¡Lo siento! Me alegra haberte podido sacar una sonrisa con esa broma, vaya que Sai está loco. Sobre lo del pez, hice hasta un dibujo con ello, es una de mis escenas favoritas de ese cap. Prometo dejar muchas más galletitas esta vez e intentaré que la espera por el siguiente capi no sea tan larga.

 **MonickSakura:** Primero que nada perdón por la tardanza y segundo, responderé a tus tres review aquí :) :1- Los celos siempre son divertidos... al menos en las historias xD Prometo que habrá más Borusara para tu corazón shipper. 2-Hima se vengará inconscientemente de todos lo problemas que Mitsuki le ha causado a Boruto, y bueno, ya ves que realmente nunca fueron flores. 3- Inojin la tendrá difícil, en especial mientras Boruto siga creyendo en ese pequeño malentendido, pero ya veremos que pasa, tal vez Sasuke se adelante jejeje.

 **Incoherent96:** Lamento haber tardado tanto, en serio. Aunque sea muy tarde responderé a tu review, con todo mi cariño y pidiendo mis disculpas (aún si no las merezco :') ) Oh, no sabes lo mucho que me costó llegar al filete, fue una larga lista de objetos extraños que rimaran con ramillete la que tuve que crear para finalmente encontrar esa perfección del filete jeje, hay toda una historia tras eso y me alegra que te gustara. Uf, que conversación más extraña resultaría ser esa, yo realmente no podría imaginarme en dicha situación con la mía.

Ya sin más los dejo con este capítulo, nos vemos en los comentarios de abajo.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4: ¡Que comience la operación Cupido!**

 **.**

— Qué sucede ¿Por qué me llamas a estas horas? — el rubio aún se restregaba los ojos con algo de flojera.

—Solo quería llamarte para decirte que no podré ayudarte hoy, es que… digamos que surgieron otros planes.

—Sí, como sea. Ahora por tu culpa no podré dormir.

—Lo siento. Pero te prometo que si tengo tiempo iré a ayudarte, aunque esto del nuevo apartamento me ha tenido algo ocupado.

—Es cierto, olvidé que quemaste tu casa.

—Solo fue un accidente. — el oji-dorado se rascó la nuca, recordando con algo de pena y diversión lo ocurrido. —Me gustaría quedarme a charlar, pero están llamando a mi puerta. Seguramente llegó lo que ordené.

— ¿Quién entrega paquetes a esta hora?

—Servicio 24/7. Bien, ¡adiós!

—Sí, adiós.

Le respondió aún sabiendo que ya había colgado. Abrió bien los ojos y trató de aclarar su visión, generalmente no podía volver a dormirse cuando le despertaban, así que quiso comprobar qué hora era. Sabía que era temprano pero quería saber qué tanto. Su mirada se quedó fija en el reloj de su móvil cuando encendió la pantalla: 2:10 am. Una repentina sensación de rabia invadió su cuerpo haciendo que sus manos se empuñaran de forma casi inconsciente.

—Lo voy a matar un día de estos.

* * *

— ¿Usted es… Mitsuki?

La figura en la puerta leyó la ficha que traía en las manos para asegurarse de que pronunciaba bien su nombre.

—Sí, ¿viene de la tienda?

El hombre asintió.

—Traemos lo último de su orden, un mueble de dos piezas con una galería colgante.

—Es justo lo que estaba esperando. Necesitaba tenerlo desde que lo vi en ese catálogo. — comentó emocionado.

—Eso suele pasar. Por favor, firme aquí.

El hombre le extendió la orden y luego le hizo una seña a los del camión para que bajaran el objeto. Colocaron la gran caja sobre un carrito de dos ruedas que luego ambos jóvenes se encargaron de llevar hasta adentro.

—Por una pequeña comisión podemos instalarlo nosotros mismos.

—Oh, no se preocupe, yo puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Está seguro?

—Por supuesto, soy un experto en esto.

Sonrió confiado. El mensajero solo se encogió de hombros y le entregó un papel.

—Aquí está su recibo. Que tenga un buen día.

—Lo mismo digo.

Los dos jóvenes salieron con el carrito y lo volvieron a colocar dentro del camión, cuando ya todos estuvieron dentro del vehículo encendieron la marcha y con un gesto de mano se despidieron mientras se alejaban del lugar.

El peliblanco, hallándose finalmente solo, cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia la caja.

 _Bien mueble, ahora solo somos tú y yo._

* * *

La fiesta era maravillosa, llevaba demasiado tiempo deseando estar ahí, tanto que ahora parecía ser un sueño… o, tal vez lo parecía porque eso era realmente.

Se removió un poco entre las cobijas y se frotó los ojos. Un horrible ruido procedente de quién sabe dónde la había despertado de esa fabulosa quimera. Se enderezó y se sentó en la cama, cuando sus sentidos por fin despertaron se levantó para llegar a la puerta y se asomó al pasillo. Su hermano traía unos audífonos puestos y cantaba a todo pulmón una canción bastante pegadiza que lo llevaba incluso a imitar unos cuantos pasos de baile bastante extraños, todo eso mientras pasaba la aspiradora.

—Onii-chan… onii-chan…

El rubio no respondió. Ya fuera por la música o por el ruido de la aspiradora, pero no lograba oírle, así como tampoco se había percatado de su presencia. Así que tomó lo primero que tuvo a la mano y con una certera puntería se lo lanzó por la cabeza.

— ¡Auch! Oye, pero qué te sucede. — el chico se quitó los audífonos y apagó el aparato.

—A ti qué te sucede. ¿Qué rayos se supone que haces?

— ¿Que no es obvio? Estoy aspirando la alfombra.

— ¡¿A las dos de la mañana?!

—Es que no podía dormir y pensé que a la casa le faltaba una limpieza.

—Por qué no esperas a que sea una hora decente para hacer eso.

—No tendré tiempo, más tarde pensaba ordenar mi habitación y…

— ¡Entonces ve a tu habitación y no fastidies!

—Uy, que genio.

Boruto guardó la aspiradora y se metió en su cuarto, ella esperó a que cerrara la puerta para también entrar en el suyo.

—El amor lo está volviendo loco.

* * *

 _Genial, y ahora con qué pasaré el rato._

El rubio se había dejado caer de espaldas sobre la cama y miraba el techo con aburrimiento, de pronto, desde algún lugar de su habitación escuchó un pequeño ''clic'' que llamó su atención.

 _¿Y eso?_

Clic.

El ruido se volvió a escuchar entre el silencio por lo que decidió enderezarse para saber de dónde venía.

Clic.

 _La ventana._

Estaba seguro de haber visto algo de reojo golpear contra su ventana por lo que se quedó a la espera por si se volvía a repetir.

Clic.

Ahí estaba otra vez, ya no le quedaba duda. Bajó de la cama para asomarse hasta la ventana, hizo a un lado las cortinas y luego la abrió. Justo abajo estaba Mitsuki recogiendo una piedra pequeña del suelo.

 _Lo que me faltaba._

—Deja de lanzar piedras a mi ventana, para eso están los celulares.

Volvió a cerrarla y se dio la vuelta para tomar el móvil de su velador cuando de pronto.

¡Crunch!

Miles de trozos de vidrio saltaron por la habitación desde la ventana. Se volteó de un respingo y vio los trozos aún cayendo del cristal roto junto a un pequeño objeto negro en el suelo. Abrió lo que quedaba de la ventana con prisa y se asomó de nuevo.

— ¡¿Acaso arrojaste tu celular a mi ventana?!

—Tú me dijiste.

—Yo no… ¡Agh! ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Me abres la puerta?

.

— ¿Cómo que inundaste ahora tu apartamento?

Preguntó mientras le extendía una humeante taza de té y se sentaba en el sofá frente a él.

—Bueno, verás. Sucede que…

— _Por una pequeña comisión podemos instalarlo nosotros mismos._

— _Oh, no se preocupe, yo puedo hacerlo._

— _¿Está seguro?_

— _Por supuesto, soy un experto en esto._

 _Sonrió confiado mientras el chico le extendía un papel._

— _Aquí está su recibo. Que tenga un buen día._

— _Lo mismo digo._

 _El peliblanco cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia la caja._

 _ **Bien mueble, ahora solo somos tú y yo.**_

 _Levantó la tapa de la caja y tomó el pequeño manual de hojas blancas y suaves que contenía las instrucciones._

— _Bla, bla, bla… esto no me va a servir._ _Como si yo supiera japonés..._

 _Arrojó las instrucciones y luego comenzó a sacar las piezas de la caja para armar su precioso mueble._

—La verdad es que no fue tan difícil, las piezas encajaban solas. El problema fue la repisa colgante… Necesitaba hacer un pequeño agujero en el muro y colocar un clavo. No era la gran cosa, hasta que… hasta que le di con el taladro a una cañería.

¡¿Quién rayos necesitaba de un taladro para colocar un simple clavo?! El rubio le miró como el idiota que era mientras él continuaba con su relato.

—Intenté sellarlo y abrí otro agujero al lado, pero sin saberlo le di a las cañerías del vecino. Tengo una cita en la corte la próxima semana.

— ¿Sabías que eres un ser humano ridículo?

—Gracias, ya me lo habían dicho.

—No era un cumplido.

—Cerca. Pero, ¿dejarás que me quede? — le miró suplicante.

—Supongo que a mamá no le importará que te quedes en el cuarto de invitados. — dijo pensativo.

—No te preocupes, puedo quedarme en el cuarto de tu hermana si es necesario.

—O mejor te quedas en mi cuarto para asegurarme de que no salgas.

— ¿Y quedarme a solas con un pervertido como tú? — preguntó haciéndose el indefenso. — No me mal entiendas, pero no soy de esas chicas fáciles.

Su acompañante entrecerró los ojos.

—Ni siquiera eres una chica.

* * *

—Papá, ¿crees tener otro de estos?

En la mano sostenía un pequeño intercomunicador de esos que se utilizaban generalmente en las misiones. El hombre le miró por unos instantes y luego sacó otro de los artefactos de su armario.

—Y… ¿puedo saber para qué los necesitas? No estás de misión. — mencionó mientras se lo entregaba.

—Sí, pero según mis cálculos pronto requerirán de mi ayuda para una. Será algo extraoficial, aunque de todos modos necesitaré de algunas cosas para llevar a cabo mi estrategia.

El mayor sonrió orgulloso; su hijo era un genio al igual que él, así que no dudaba de que tuviera razón.

—Entonces creo que esto te podría servir.

Le arrojó un pequeño objeto que el chico atrapó en el aire. Una sonrisa ladina se dejó ver en su rostro cuando lo identificó.

—Las mejoras son cortesía de la casa.

* * *

—Bien, puedes quedarte aquí. Traeré una colcha para que duermas.

—Gracias.

Mencionó en forma de canto. Tal vez no resultó tan mal inundar su apartamento después de todo, ahora podría ser mucho más fácil originar algún plan con el rubio para que finalmente pudieran acabar con eso; la mala suerte le había seguido desde que comenzaron con ello y él no era el único.

— ¿Onii-chan?

Y hablando de mala suerte…

— ¿Mitsuki? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El chico se levantó y se acercó hasta la joven bajo su atenta mirada, le cogió una mano llevándola hasta sus labios y de forma galante depositó un beso en ella.

—La pregunta correcta es: ¿qué hace aquí un ángel despierto a estas horas?

—Por si no lo sabías, yo vivo aquí. Y lo de estar despierta se lo debo al tonto de mi hermano.

Dijo mientras se soltaba de su agarre limpiándose la mano algo asqueada y se adentraba más en la habitación.

—Cada vez actúa más extraño y no estoy segura de si podré soportarlo por más tiempo.

—Créeme, te entiendo.

Mencionó con cansancio mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido los últimos días.

—Por eso necesitamos ayudarlo. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos ayer?

—Algo…

— ¿Y?

El peliblanco le miró curioso.

— ¿Y qué?

—Que si me ayudarás.

—Oh, eso. No sé si sea buena idea.

Terminó por decir bastante pensativo. La chica se cruzó de brazos frente a él alzando una ceja.

— ¿Y puedo saber el ''por qué'' ?

—No me mal entiendas, pero no creo que sea buena idea involucrarte. Sólo terminarás metida en problemas innecesarios.

Mencionó de forma sincera sin dejar de verle a los ojos.

—Creo que puedo arreglármelas. Además, ya tengo todo un plan.

La peli-azul sacó de su bolsillo una hoja doblada para enseñársela.

— ¿Y esto?

—Es en lo que he estado trabajando y estoy segura de que no fallará, pero no puedo hacerlo sola.

El chico miró la hoja mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Sí, eso definitivamente podría resultar y tal vez les permitiría acabar con todo eso de una vez por todas.

—Es excelente.

—Lo sé, yo lo hice.

—Presumida.

Murmuró, pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para que ella no le escuchase.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que es una gran idea. ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

La no muy confiada mirada de la chica le hacía sudar frío, al menos por esta vez ella parecía dejar pasar su respuesta… O tal vez no. Se acercó a él y Mitsuki se tapó rápido la cara temiendo que fuera a golpearle, pero sólo le arrebató el papel de las manos y lo volvió a guardar tal y como antes en su bolsillo.

—Cuando amanezca te daré más detalles. Te veré hoy en el puente a las 10 am. Y no llegues tarde.

Mencionó ya en el umbral de la puerta dispuesta a salir.

—Pero cómo me libro de tu hermano.

—No lo sé. Inventa alguna excusa; eres bueno en eso.

Le guiñó un ojo y sin decir más salió de la habitación dejando a Mitsuki con la palabra en la boca.

 _Mujeres, quién las entiende._

Con algo de cansancio se sentó en la cama de su amigo, justo en el momento en el que este entraba por la puerta cargando un montón de cosas.

—Traje todo lo que encontré.

—Déjame, yo te ayudo.

* * *

Ajustó con fuerza las últimas correas y sincronizó algo en su reloj de muñeca, luego le extendió la soga a él y asintió con un gesto.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿No es ilegal o algo así?

—Tú no te preocupes y sólo sujeta la cuerda.

Luego de decir aquello sólo saltó adentro produciendo que las fibras tejidas que sostenía entre las manos le dieran un ligero jalón quemándole los guantes negros. Sostuvo la soga con fuerza y retrocedió un poco evitando así caer. Ahora no le quedaba más que esperar a que su compañero acabara y rogar porque nadie los descubriera. El cielo estaba ligeramente claro, pero aún no amanecía. En su muñeca el reloj pitó marcando las tres en punto; claramente ese sería un largo día.

* * *

Unas cuantas horas más tarde…

La pila de platos sonó tintineante mientras los cargaba en dirección a la mesa, bien le habría venido una mano en dicho momento, pero desgraciadamente todos estaban arriba. No importaba. Suspiró ligeramente y sonrió, de ese modo sería más valioso el trabajo que haría por su familia, si lograba esforzarse por hacerlo perfecto. Realmente aún no acababa de creer que tuviese una hermosa familia con el hombre que amaba, aún luego de tanto tiempo; no podía ser más afortunada, por esa razón cada día intentaba hacer todo perfecto, porque ellos hacían su vida perfecta.

Acabó de colocar el último plato y sonrió satisfecha, ahora solo faltaba que ellos bajaran.

— ¡Mamá!

Y ahí venía el primero.

El rubio bajó corriendo la escala y llegó a toda prisa frente a ella, Hinata le miró con una dulce sonrisa aunque algo en su interior le decía que el chico tal vez se traía algo entre manos.

—Buenos días, cariño. ¿Ya tienes hambre?

Boruto se rascó la nuca mientras intentaba mantener en pie su nerviosa sonrisa.

—Sí, pero… hay otra cosa.

 _Con qué pendejada me va a salir ahora._

— ¿Crees que haya espacio para uno más?

.

Los cinco estaban sentados a la mesa comiendo entre un muy incómodo silencio, uno que no habría sido roto si no fuese porque la curiosidad pudo más.

—Entonces… ¿mencionaste que tu casa se incendió?

El chico asintió sin reparar demasiado en ello, la comida en ese momento requería mucho más de su atención que una simple plática matutina.

— ¿Fue una especie de accidente o algo así?

El séptimo seguía bastante interesado en el tema, tanto que pareció no notar las ligeras miradas que su esposa le enviaba para que no tocara aquello.

—Sí, más o menos.

Mencionó viendo de reojo a Boruto haciendo que el rubio casi se atragantara con un bocado de arroz.

 _No se atrevería a decirlo..._

—Sucede que yo acepté hacer un pedido…

 _No, no lo harías._

—…de alguien a quienes ustedes conocen.

Mencionó. Himawari le dio una mirada inquisitiva; estaba más que segura de lo que vendría y presentía que se iba a divertir, en especial por lo cada vez más pálido que se tornaba su hermano.

 _Por favor, te lo suplico._

—Pero, en fin. Accidentalmente le chamusqué la cola a un gato y este corrió por toda la casa. El resto es historia.

Naruto y Hinata se le quedaron viendo sin saber muy bien si habían entendido del todo su historia, pero decidieron no hacer más preguntas. Boruto, por otro lado, intentaba recobrar la respiración, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar y sus manos temblaban tanto que apenas y podía sujetar los palillos. Esto definitivamente se iba a sumar a la lista.

* * *

 _Esto no tiene mucho sentido. ¿Alguna broma? ¿Un reto tal vez?_

Bufó con molestias viendo el papel que sostenía entre los dedos, aún con todos sus esfuerzos había terminado con más dudas de las que había empezado.

 _Creo que tendré que buscar más respuestas de las que pensé._

* * *

—Vaya, esto realmente es fabuloso.

Sus orbes jade recorrieron con asombro el pequeño lugar, pasando desde el suelo hasta el techo metálico, entre cables y titilantes luces de colores. Entre su reconocimiento del lugar había conseguido dar unos cuantos pasos atrás de forma semi-consciente, hasta que su espalda dio un suave golpecito contra el respaldo de uno de los asientos.

—No sabía de la existencia de algo así. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

—La droga…

— ¿Qué?

Shikadai tecleaba algo frente a una computadora con una rapidez impresionante. Una serie de letras y códigos asaltó la pantalla iluminada y luego de un par de ''clics'' más el pequeño recinto se vio repleto de luces procedentes de las diferentes pantallas que lo rodeaban, todas recién encendidas.

—Y el toque final…

El pelinegro le dio al botón de Enter y sincronizadamente en todas las pantallas se proyectó una imagen diferente. Inojin les miró con detenimiento, una por una; al parecer habían logrado cubrir cada ángulo, muy seguramente si juntaban todas las imágenes en un mismo lugar se harían una panorámica perfecta, sin ningún punto ciego.

—Impresionante.

Por otro lado su compañero se encontraba reclinado hacia atrás en la silla y manteniendo los brazos cruzados tras la nuca, observando con atención y una sonrisa ladina el movimiento de su monitor: un suave vaivén y una vista abierta de todo lo que pudiera necesitar.

* * *

Suspiró con pesadez mirado al cielo, columpiando los pies con suavidad dándole de vez en cuando uno que otro golpecito a los palos del puente. Confiar en que sería puntual era muy infantil de su parte, incluso pensar que aparecería podía ser bastante iluso, pero dadas las circunstancias no tenía demasiadas opciones y esperar a que su palabra tuviese algún valor era todo lo que le quedaba.

—¡Ya llegué!

Escuchó su grito a una cierta distancia y volteó un poco para verle. Mitsuki corría desde la orilla agitando la mano en alto a modo de saludo, seguramente venía corriendo desde casa por el modo en el que intentaba conseguir algo de aire para sus agotados pulmones. Era muy probable que no hubiera reparado en la existencia del tren. Solo ignoró su presencia y siguió con lo suyo.

—Ya… ya estoy aquí.

Mencionó apoyándose sobre sus rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento. La menor no respondió, por el contrario, solo le daba la espalda, ignorando profundamente su existencia.

—Un momento…

Mitsuki la miró mientras columpiaba sus pies sobre el barandal; esa escena ya se le hacía conocida y no gustaba de volver a repetirla, claro que no.

—No tienes pensado saltar, ¿cierto?

La peli-azul volteó alzando una ceja sin comprender; no estaba al tanto de todas las locuras que había cometido su hermano hasta el momento. Negó levemente con la cabeza y Mitsuki suspiró aliviado.

—Llegas tarde. — mencionó sin expresión.

—¿Qué?

El chico miró su reloj de muñeca y enarcó una ceja sorprendido.

—Pero solo son las diez con dos.

—Sí, llegas dos minutos tarde.

Se volteó en la barandilla y dio un salto abajo, tomó algo de su bolsillo, caminó hasta él y le dio un golpecito en el pecho. Mitsuki se llevó las manos a donde ella tenía la suya y se dio cuenta de que le estaba entregando una hoja de papel. A penas la tomó, la chica retiró su mano y caminó pasando de largo por su lado. Desdobló el papel sin decir nada y dio con una pequeña lista escrita por la mano de Himawari.

—Necesito que te encargues de eso.

Mencionó tranquilamente recargando la espalda en el barandal, Mitsuki leyó los puntos y luego volvió la vista a ella.

—¿Y qué harás tú?

—Yo me encargaré de sacarle información a Sarada. — se encogió de hombros consiguiendo que él se riera.

—La más apta para el trabajo.

Bromeó rodando los ojos, a Himawari realmente no le hacía nada de gracia por lo que lo fulminó con la mirada haciendo que de inmediato guardara silencio.

—Sí, porque a diferencia de ti yo no soy tan sutil como un elefante.

Mitsuki abrió la boca con sorpresa pero la cerró tras ver que no tenia forma alguna de cómo reprochar aquello.

—Luego nos vemos.

El peliblanco le vio con una media sonrisa y una ceja alzada alejarse, qué más daba. Volvió a darle un vistazo a la lista para leer detalladamente los puntos que debía llevar a cabo, al menos no era algo muy difícil, no mientras tuviera consigo la lista.

 _Bien, que comience la ''operación Cupido''._

* * *

Se quedó en silencio mientras dejaba que sus otros sentidos la guiaran, tenía los ojos cerrados y cubiertos por una venda, así que sus oídos se encargaron del resto. Un suave y casi imperceptible sonido se dejó escuchar a sus espaldas haciendo que volteara con rapidez, otro volvió a sonar a su izquierda y giró el rostro, finalmente un tercero sonó y sin necesidad de girar soltó una shuriken; había dado de lleno contra un blanco que salió de entre los arbustos. El crujir de un mecanismo, el sonido de piezas encajando y cuerdas quemadas se volvió más fuerte y sus sentidos se vieron completamente envueltos… pero ella era mejor que eso. Giró varias veces en diversas direcciones soltando shurikens y kunais hasta que le quedó solo uno de estos últimos en la mano; todo se había silenciado. De pronto escuchó un suave vibrar y no dudó en lanzar el kunai que le quedaba justo antes de que reaccionara a lo que realmente había escuchado, prácticamente sus instintos actuaron primero. Se bajó la venda con rapidez dejándola en su cuello y buscó el lugar al que había llegado ese kunai, al menos agradecía haber fallado ese. El arma había terminado ensartada en la roca sobre la cual había dejado su móvil con anterioridad, un milímetro más y el pobre objeto habría sido historia, por suerte estaba en modo vibrador y eso lo había hecho moverse un poco. Se dirigió con prisa hasta allá y lo tomó entre sus manos, desgraciadamente no había salido del todo ileso y un enorme rasguño ahora decoraba la parte lateral derecha de su carcasa, ya qué. Volvió a vibrar entre sus manos y decidió desviar su atención hasta la pantalla iluminada: era una llamada entrante.

Suspiró y presionó el botón de contestar.

— ¿Sí?

— _Sara-chan, este… ¿estás ocupada?_

—¿Himawari?

* * *

—Oye, ¿crees que esto arruinará nuestros planes? Tal vez debemos detenerla.

Mencionó con preocupación mientras miraba a su compañero sentado en una de las sillas giratorias. El chico tenía los ojos cerrados y un dedo se movía tranquilo sobre su mentón, indicando que estaba procesando las palabras del otro muchacho aún si no le veía directamente.

—No.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero, ¿qué hay con…

Sus brazos se movieron en el aire con desesperación pero fue callado al instante por un gesto de Shikadai.

—Tal vez resulte a nuestro favor y un giro mucho mejor para nuestros planes. Veamos qué puede hacer y luego decidiremos.

 **.**

* * *

Bien, ¿qué les pareció? Sé que es corto, pero si no lo dejaba hasta ahí probablemente no lo habría terminado por subir hoy y aprovechando que era un día festivo... jejeje. Bueno, como siempre estaré esperando con ansias sus lindos reviews que son los que siempre me animan a continuar.

Saben que los quiero un montón y haré todo lo posible por no tardarme tanto para la próxima.

Ahora les dejo un buffet completo para que sea más amena la espera del próximo capitulo y todos los que dejen sus comentarios están invitados, así que pasen y sírvanse xD. Aquellos que no comenten ya saben por dónde está la salida.

Besos para todos y nos estamos leyendo. _Au revoir!_


End file.
